Timeless
by Musicman310
Summary: A story about a young man trapped in his life, and a woman lost in her freedom. Reviews strongly encouraged. Updated when I have time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

Jeremy Grose could never escape the monotony of his life. Every morning, the alarm went off at precisely 6:30. He would hit the snooze button once. At 6:35, he would get out of bed and shower. At 6:45, he would perform his morning absolutions. At 7:00, he began to get dressed. Jeremy owned many dress shirts. None of them exciting. None of them costing more than thirty five dollars. By 7:15, he would have finished tying his customary half Windsor knot and would be eating breakfast. Jeremy would always choose between Raisin Bran and Cheerios. It never occurred to him how upset his younger self would be at this. By 7:30, Jeremy was out the door and walking to the building 8 blocks north and 3 blocks east of his single apartment.

Jeremy did not have a remarkable job. He was a vague combination of data entry man and accountant. He did not, himself, know exactly where the line blurred between the two, but he was happy to have a job and tried not to be worried about it. The work day started at 8 for Jeremy and he did not stop working until 11:30. At which point, Jeremy would walk down the street and turn right until he was at his favorite deli. When Jeremy entered the establishment, the man behind the counter would smile and say;

"The usual?"

To which Jeremy would reply "Yes, please. If you don't mind."

The man behind the counter would always chuckle and hand Jeremy his sandwich, which had been prepared 10 minutes prior to Jeremy's arrival. Jeremy would pay the man $10.52 exactly and leave a one dollar tip in the jar. He would then walk outside, after a polite farewell, and sit on a bench 23 steps away.

At 12:15, Jeremy would return to work. Typing and clicking and baking his retinas. Jeremy would always do exactly what was asked of him, and he would do it well. His superiors and colleagues took notice and would always think of him first when promotions or raises came up in conversation. This office chatter fell as a dull roar on Jeremy's ears. The phones ringing and people talking and doors opening and bubbles in water coolers would be lost on his focused work. The only noise Jeremy was ever conscious of was the sound his mouse made as he moved from spreadsheet to spreadsheet

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

Jeremy would work until 5:00 every day and then would leave. He would walk to the elevator, ride down to the lobby, and hail a cab. Jeremy would then take the cab to his favorite bar. Jeremy would enter and sit at his seat at the bar. Second to the end on the right. The bartender would give him his regular beer choice, and return to scrubbing the counter clean.

The jukebox in the corner of the bar would usually be playing something slow and easy. Something Jeremy could easily tap along to. This night, however, the jukebox wasn't on. In its' familiar place, a small band was placed. "Live music" according to the bartender. But, since they also played slow and easy, Jeremy didn't mind. He just tapped along.

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

" _I waited 'till I saw the sun…"_

Jeremy stopped tapping. He looked up from his bottle, and took a second glance at the band. He hadn't noticed before, but there was a female leading the band. She was wearing a formfitting blood orange dress that ended halfway down her thigh. Around her neck was a simple necklace with a bright blue jewel resting just under her neckline. Her face was built on petite features. A sharp chin, a pixie nose, small lips that seemed to be constantly rooted in a smirk. But her eyes were what caught Jeremy's attention. Jeremy didn't notice the dress or the necklace or even the small freckles on the top of her cheeks. Jeremy was taken into her eyes.

These eyes were unlike anything that Jeremy had ever seen before in his life. She seemed to have stolen all the blue of a summer sky and trapped them in her irises. Jeremy continued to look until the woman's eyes looked back. In that split second of eye contact, Jeremy couldn't understand what was happening in his chest. It had been years since he had made some form of meaningful connection with any other human. And yet, Jeremy knew that that with only a second of eye contact he would never be able to forget this woman.

Jeremy looked away. The woman didn't. Her eyes lingered on Jeremy. She saw his cheap, white shirt. His crisp half Windsor knot. The beer in his hand, and the way his fingers itched. She smiled. As the song finished, she returned her gaze to the rest of the audience. She liked it here. It was far simpler than what she was used to. She appreciated the mahogany floors. They had seen many years of usage and yet were as strong as the day they were made. The whole room she was in felt warm. She loved it. From the tipsy old man in the table to her right to the shabby curtains that were draped around the bannisters.

She continued to sing. Simple and clean, the songs she grew up hearing. The ones her mother played for her. "American Jazz is unlike anything in the world, love" Her mother would always say. Jazz truly was a beautiful thing. It could be fast and loose and disjointed and fun. Or it could be slow and sorrowful and violently deliberate. Jazz was timeless. She could relate.

The song finished and the crowd applauded. Jeremy louder than the rest, but not by any noticeable amount. But Jeremy hoped the woman noticed anyway. He couldn't look at her anymore, though. He was afraid of what might happen, what he might do. So, Jeremy decided to look at his bottle and tap along to the music. Jeremy was more than content to just listen to the woman. Her voice was clean and clear. Her placement and pitch were top notch, as though she had studied to be a singer. He knew every song by heart. Whenever the woman stopped singing, he would listen to the band. They were good in their own right, but Jeremy couldn't help but feel like they weren't good enough for her. He could've-

"Hey love. Did you enjoy the show?"

She was next to him. Her eyes were looking into his. Her freckles were pushed up on her cheeks from her smirk. Jeremy was suddenly very acutely aware of his last genuine conversation with a human. It was more than two months ago. His sister had called him. She was checking to see how Jeremy was holding up after Stella had left him. He didn't talk much, as he hadn't wanted to let her know that he wasn't doing well. Jeremy and Stella had been dating for a few years before she left.

"Love?"

Jeremy's eyes snapped up.

"Yes. I loved it. It was very good. You were absolutely phenomenal"

The woman giggled. Jeremy almost passed out, it was so beautiful.

"Well, thank you very much."

"That's a very, um, enchanting accent you have. British?"

"English. Born and raised in London, love. So, you like Jazz?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I used to play in high school, and then a little in college."

The two talked for another hour at least. About Jazz, about England, and about Jeremy's job. He explained to her, with a definite amount of embarrassment, how he always clicks to the beat of whatever song he's playing in his mind. He expressed his regret over quitting the trumpet. She explained how she used to be a pilot and now she works in a different branch of military. He asked what she was doing here tonight, and she replied that she was only passing through.

Jeremy was intoxicated by her. He loved every single motion she made. The way she would mindlessly play with the two piercings in her left ear. The way she would giggle anytime he would stumble over his words. The way she would blow her bangs back up into the rest of her hair. The way her short, thick hair would seem to defy gravity. He couldn't get enough, and hoped with all of his heart that she felt the same.

Eventually, the woman had to leave. And, Jeremy had work in the morning. He didn't want her to go, and he didn't want to go either. If it were up to him, they would stay in that small bar forever. But she seemed to get worried over how late it was, and even though her frown was just as beautiful as her smile, Jeremy didn't want her to be unhappy. So, he walked her to the street and hailed her a cab.

"Will I see you again?" Jeremy asked

The woman turned and looked at him. Her blue eyes were crackling with thought. Then, she leaned over to him, kissed his cheek, and held his hand.

"I'll be back in town next week. I'll leave you with this for now."

As she slipped into the cab, her hand pulled away from Jeremy's. Jeremy watched as the cab drove away and turned the curb. He watched a little while longer just in case she came back. When he was satisfied in the fact that she wasn't returning, he looked down at his hand. In his palm was a bar napkin that she had placed. Underneath 10 numbers, there was a short message.

 _I had a great night tonight, love._

 _Let's keep talking about jazz,_

 _Lena_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jeremy awoke at 6:30 like he always did. He rested his hand on the snooze button. At 6:35, he sat up. Sunlight was barely peeking over the buildings outside of Jeremy's window. Birds were beginning a morning chorus. The chorus of the traffic outside had yet to cease. But it seemed to be inhaling. Preparing itself for the morning rush. There was a rustle in the bed next to Jeremy.

"Why are you awake?" the source of the rustling said.

"I have work." Jeremy replied, simply.

He loved her. He loved her more than he loved himself. He was so inexplicably glad he had her in his life. Jeremy got out of bed and showered. He closed every door he could to block the noise from disturbing her. At 6:45, Jeremy began his morning absolutions. After he shaved, he looked at his bed. She was still there, back to him. Jeremy smiled.

At 7:00, Jeremy began to get dressed. He did this without turning on a light for the same reason he closed every door during his shower. At 7:15, Jeremy was adjusting his tie knot as he walked to his kitchen. Jeremey poured himself a bowl of cheerios and chewed quietly. At 7:25, he walked back into his room. He gently placed a kiss on the forehead of the woman who was just starting to stir. She looked up at him.

"Have fun at work." She said "I love you."

"I love you too, Stella" Jeremy replied.

This had been Jeremy's routine for a long time. Years, even. Nothing had shaken him from his timeline. Not even his longtime girlfriend, Stella, moving in a few months back. She still had yet to get fully used to his weekday ritual. Previously, she only stayed over when it was convenient. Such as weekends or vacation days for the both of them. Now, Stella had to endure a gauntlet beginning at 6:30 and ending an hour later. But she didn't mind.

She said she didn't mind anyway. And her lover, Jeremy, took her response as face value and continued with his routine. Stella's routine was nowhere near as rigorous. Around 9:00, she rolled out of bed and poured herself a cup of coffee. Stella then went into the room Jeremy and her had long since agreed was her workroom. She looked through whichever document she had picked up the day before was lying on her desk. Not thoroughly at first. Just enough to get a sense of what she was up against this day.

Stella was an accomplished actuary who was able to work from home. She came up with thousands of equations to help hundreds of people every single day. Stella took a great sense of pride in her work. After she skimmed through her task for the day, Stella would refill her coffee cup and pour herself a bowl of raisin bran. She reminded herself again to buy something other than cheerios or raisin bran when she went grocery shopping.

Stella could not understand why Jeremy stuck to such a harsh routine. She figured it must be superstition or a mental disorder. She loved the man, yes, but she quietly resented the way he always worked by a predictable to-the-minute routine. She could not understand why he set an alarm for 6:30 but woke up at 6:35. She could not understand the precisely 5 minute long showers. She couldn't understand the unnecessary shaving every single day, the tens of cheap shirts, the expensive ties, the crisp knots, and the regular kiss he would give her before he left at EXACTLY 7:30. But most of all, Stella didn't understand why he only kept two brands of cereal.

Stella was afraid to ask. Not because she was afraid of Jeremy, she was worried what he might think of her if she said anything. She knew he loved her. But she also knew that the relationship she was in was bound to end sooner or later. She wasn't planning on Jeremy, nor would she think Jeremy wanted to marry her. They were just enjoying each other's company for a time. That's how Stella perceived it anyway.

Some time later, the alarm went off at 6:30. Jeremy stopped the alarm with a combination of his palm and pinky finger. At 6:35, Jeremy got out of bed. Stella was already awake, but she did her best to keep that fact a secret from Jeremy. During Jeremy's closed door shower and silent shaving routine, Stella went over what she was going to say to him. She had thought these words out carefully and tested each one out on her tongue alone, days before. But today was the day. Today was the day Stella would leave Jeremy.

At 11:40, Stella met Jeremy at his bench. She had done this many times before, he always was at the same bench with the same sandwich. She hated that bench, and she hated that sandwich. She looked at the painfully boring man in front of her and told him what she had told the mirror earlier in the week. She told him how she was thankful for the time they had spent together and that she didn't regret anything. She told him how they just didn't fit together. She told him how she had expected things to be different.

"What changed?" Jeremy asked

"Nothing. And that's the problem, isn't it?" Stella replied.

And then she kissed him lightly on the forehead and left. Jeremy sat there stunned. He cried. Not enough to worry any passerby, but enough for himself. He cried silently and smoothly. To an outside observer, he could be a gently coughing man holding a sandwich on a park bench. At 12:10, Jeremy stopped crying. At 12:15, Jeremy returned to work. He sat at his desk and grabbed his mouse.

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

Jeremy talked to no one. He hadn't talked much before, so no one took notice. But after a few weeks of no contact, Jeremy's sister called him.

"Hey, kiddo. You holding up alright?"

"I'm okay, yeah."

"I just haven't heard from you in a while, so I was starting to get worried."

"I'm okay."

"Alright. Well, if you're looking for a place to go, I know this little bar. Small place, your kind of music, real hardwood. I just think it would be good for you to get out of the house. Try not to be a hermit."

"Okay."

"63rd and Plateau. Just please go out. You'll like it. I love you, Jeremy. I worry about you."

"You don't need to. But I love you too, Ashley."

Jeremy hung up. He sat alone in his apartment. For the first time in 3 weeks, Jeremy realized how alone he looked. He was sitting at his table with an empty notebook in front of him. A small glass of juice next to his right hand was half drank. The only light in the room was the twilight peering in through the window. The television was off. It was silent except for the tapping of Jeremy's pen.

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

Jeremy walked outside and hailed a cab. He entered the bar as quietly as he could without drawing attention to how quiet he was being. He looked at the bar. He decided not to sit at the end, but wanted to sit nowhere near the center. When he chose his spot, the bartender asked what he was drinking. Jeremy asked for a beer and was given his favorite kind. Jeremy didn't drink much, but he enjoyed this type of beer because it soothed him down to the bone. He couldn't explain it, and he didn't want to tell anyone else about it.

Jeremy heard a slow, jazz tune that he recognized. He used to play it himself. A smile crept upon his lips. The first unforced smile in 3 weeks. His fingers played the ghost of a trumpet on the bar top. He like it here. His sister had been right. After an hour, Jeremy bade the bartender goodbye, and walked out to the street. He reached out his had to hail a cab.

Two months later, Jeremy stood in the same spot, hailing a cab. This time, not for himself. For a lovely young woman he couldn't believe was real. But in his hand was tangible proof that she existed. A napkin with the word love written on it. A napkin that she had held moments before she kissed him on the cheek.

Jeremy returned to his apartment and turned on the light. He noticed how stark it had become. But Jeremy liked it that way. Efficient and clear of debris. He walked to his bedroom and set the napkin down on his nightstand. It was wrinkled from how hard he had gripped it during the cab ride home. He looked to see if the number had smudged. Nothing had.

Jeremy wondered what to do. He wondered for nearly a half hour before he decided. It was becoming late, so he forced himself to make the decision. Jeremy typed the number into his phone and saved the contact as Lena. He then sent one text before shutting off his light and climbing into bed.

 _Hey, Lena. It's Jeremy. The guy from Sunrise who_

 _kept stumbling over his words. I just wanted_

 _to give you my number. And also ask when I_

 _was going to see you again. Hope to hear from_

 _you soon, Jeremy._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lena sat with her back pressed up against a crumbling brick wall. Whatever the wall had been holding up was gone. Gone like so much of the neighborhood she was in. Harsh, jarring sounds filled the air. The clap of gunfire, the roar of incendiary rounds setting the nearby trees ablaze. A few bullets whizzed over Lena's head. The air around them had been molded by the spiral motion of the copper tipped slug. Lena always enjoyed the helix formation of the dust around the bullet.

In the corner of her ear, Lena heard a thump against the dirt on the other side of the wall. She had to move. As she dashed to her left, the grenade went off. Going this fast, Lena could see every detail of the explosion. The way the casing of the grenade cracked and sprayed everywhere like a dropped egg. The way the dirt jumped up in small flecks, as though dancing. The way the center of the explosion glowed like the sun, if only for a moment. But to Lena, a moment could last an eternity.

After she had satisfied herself with the grenade, Lena looked to see where it had been birthed. The soldier who had lobbed the payload was crouched a few yards away. His gloved fingers were plugging his ears. The shockwave of the blast was just now reaching him, gently brushing his short, brown hair back. Lena frowned at the man. He didn't seem like the kind of person to be taking place in an oppressive militia. And yet here he was.

There were always the exceptions to Lena's mental ideas of her enemies. Not every soldier was muscular. Not everyone fighting for their land was right. Not every prisoner wants to escape. She always had to slow down to contemplate what she was going to do with these exceptions. This time, she decided to carry out her mission as written.

 **Eliminate all militia members** the report had said; among other things.

Lena emerged from her dash with the trademark blue energy she had grown accustomed to. The man looked up and saw that the brick wall where Lena had been was destroyed. He didn't look behind himself, where Lena currently was. The crater his grenade had left was the last thing the man would ever see. Lena wished the man could have seen the beauty inside of his final gift to the world.

Earlier in the morning, Lena was sitting at her table drinking a cup of tea. Wearing shorts and a tank top, she had yet to really get ready for the day ahead. It was only 9:20 after all. As she sat sipping her beverage, she heard a noise from the next room over. She recognized the noise immediately as the notification of another mission. Lena stood up and stretched her arms high over her head. She yawned. She didn't spill a drop. She entered the room and read the report.

Lena decided to take a quick shower before heading out to take care of her work for today. They weren't going to be able to pick up and move their whole base in the time it took for her to shower and dress. Lena walked to her room and quickly placed a record on the player before she entered the shower. A slow, simple song played from the speakers she had placed all over her apartment. Lena sang along as the beads of water began to fall across her skin.

" _I know too well that I'm just wasting precious time…"_ she sang with a slight smirk on her face.

Showering was one of the things Lena had missed most in the time before she had her harness. And even then, she couldn't spend an extended period of time in water due to the complex circuitry in the harness. After a few months of work, though, Winston had managed to expand upon her harness technology and keep her rooted in the present in her home. There were small temporal anchors all throughout her apartment, constantly working to keep everything vigorously set in the current.

But Lena had gone where some might consider too far. She had discovered that, when altered slightly, she could set the anchors to a different time. After some experimentation and apprehension, Lena decided on a time. Just before the Omnic Crisis. Back when humanity was simpler and easier to deal with. Before people like her were immediately recognized and treated different. Sometimes better, sometimes worse. Usually worse.

Lena finished her shower and went to her wardrobe. Her usual uniform would do fine on this mission. Camouflage never suited her. She always wanted people to know she was on the battlefield. It didn't seem fair to sneak up on her targets. Orange was her color of choice. With her aviators jacket that she kept from when she was a pilot. She was a sentimental girl, or so her mother always told her.

After making sure her jacket was on snug and she had everything in its proper pocket, Lena put on her harness. A certain chill ran through Lena's chest. Like she had just drank a glass of ice water that didn't make it all the way to her stomach. She never could get used to the feeling. It wasn't awful or upsetting. Just uncomfortable. The feeling was worth it, however. Lena was a social butterfly, and longed to interact with the world. A slight shiver was a worthy trade.

Two hours later, Lena was sitting in the cargo hold of a small jet. The outside of it had been decorated to look like a small cargo plane, one known in the area. The façade of the plane would always be different on every mission Lena went on. Sometimes it was painted with the colors of Overwatch, announcing to the area that help was here. Sometimes it was sloppily painted with a pin up and shark teeth, like an old fighter plane. But that was only when it was going into a warzone with known aerial infantry. Sometimes it was painted as blue as the sky it swam through.

As they approached their destination, Lena slid on her goggles. They were perfectly formed to her face, and always stayed put. The hexagonal based glass that made up the lens was wirelessly connected to her harness. It displayed how much of a charge was in it, so she knew how much she could dash, as she had come to call it. It also showed how much ammo was in her dual pistols, so she always knew just how much she could fire before she needed to reload. They also matched her prescription. Once she knew that her transport was over the destination, Lena opened the door bolted to the side of the plane. As she felt the pull of the atmosphere, she giggled in excitement.

And then, Lena was falling. The air was blowing through her thick, brown hair. She loved the feeling that came after jumping out of her deployment jet. A pull in the pit of her stomach. A weightlessness that pushed her up from every limb. It felt like she was flying. It felt like freedom.

A few minutes later, Lena had dispatched most of the militia that had been terrorizing the local villages. As she approached the main building of their base, a small vibration in her pocket made her stop. In the inside left pocket of her jacket, Lena kept a phone. A phone that had been in that exact spot when its owner went through slipspace. A phone that, so it seemed, possessed the same time warping ability that its owner was so known for. Lena had hoped that, since her phone was also dancing through the flow of time, it could communicate across it. She smiled as her hypothesis was proven correct. On the screen was a short message from an unknown number.

 _Hey, Lena. It's Jeremy. The guy from Sunrise who_

 _kept stumbling over his words. I just wanted_

 _to give you my number. And also ask when I_

 _was going to see you again. Hope to hear from_

 _you soon, Jeremy._

Lena giggled. She remembered the awkward American from a time before hers. She talked with him about music for hours. She had almost ran out her time limit on him. She smiled as she reread the message he had sent. He said his name twice. He definitely did stumble over his words, but in a cute way, Lena thought. In a way that he had so much going on between words, it was hard to keep them organized. Like a river trying to flow in one straight line. Not possible, but an admirable effort.

Lena had a feeling that she had only scraped the surface of this young man. She also had the feeling that no one had ever bothered going farther than the surface when interacting with him. She smiled as she reread his question that wasn't formed like a question. On the subject of when he was going to see her again. Lena had planned on returning to his timeline in a few days. Both her time and his.

After typing out a quick message to him, Lena put her phone back in its pocket. She continued to smile as she walked towards the enemy establishment. She dashed up to the roof and thought about what they would do. Maybe go see a show, maybe just eat, maybe just talk. Ideas were racing through her head. Militia members were rushing around below her, desperately trying to set up a last line of defense. Lena was flush with excitement. Then, she broke through the window below her and began firing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The alarm went off at 6:30. Jeremy did not hit the snooze. He woke up the instant the clock began to buzz. He showered loudly. Music played through a small speaker that had been unused for months. The speaker sang about the day to come and a woman promising a meeting at 9 o' clock. Jeremy almost danced in the shower. He emerged and began to shave. Jeremy carefully brought the razor to his face. The blades, controlled by a steady, focused hand, finished their work in record time. Jeremy caught a glance of his clean face in the mirror. He couldn't remember the last time he saw a smile on his face.

Jeremy dressed himself as he always did. For the first time, he wished he owned a nicer wardrobe. After some searching, Jeremy found what he decided was his nicest shirt. He laid it out on his bed. Jeremy then wore a plan, white shirt. He tied his half-Windsor knot. He ate his cereal. Jeremy left his apartment at 7:30. Music was no longer playing from the speaker, but in his head.

Jeremy arrived to work at 8:00 as always. He made his way to his desk, taking the same path as always. To a coworker, nothing was different about Jeremy. Except for his smile, Jeremy did his job just as he had done any other day. The same slight slouch, the same focused gaze, the same clicking of his mouse. But to Jeremy, the world was alight with color and possibilities.

At 11:30, Jeremy walked to his favorite deli. The sign was simple and faded after years in the sun. But today, Jeremy saw the sign as though it had been painted that morning. Bright red letters against a sharp, white background. He put two dollars in the tip jar today. If the man behind the counter noticed, he didn't say anything. But, the man did feel as though the energy in the restaurant had changed. Brightened somehow.

Jeremy sat at his bench. He gazed up at the canopy of oak leaves. The emerald foliage drank the warm, vibrant sunlight. Jeremy felt as though he could see every single vein in each leaf. He felt as though he understood the power of photosynthesis, as he sat. Rejuvenated by a single entity that, knowingly or not, provides energy to this one tree.

Jeremy pulled out his phone. He had to read the message again. He couldn't help himself. Whether to revel in its words or to reassure himself that he hadn't imagined them, he couldn't say. But, for the 24th time, Jeremy reread the text he received the day before.

 _Hello, love. I was wondering when_

 _I would hear from you. I'll be back_

 _in that town of yours on Friday._

 _What say we meet outside of_

 _Sunrise at 7 and find a place to_

 _eat? I'll see you then and there,_

 _Lena_

Jeremy couldn't believe his luck. He had found a beautiful, young woman in a city of thousands. A girl who had the voice of an angel and the eyes of a genius. She talked with him about jazz for hours. She laughed at his jokes that he had always held inside, afraid no one would laugh. She smiled when he fumbled with his words. She frowned when they had to part ways. A girl who had kissed his cheek and held his hand. A needle in a haystack. And he had found her.

Jeremy returned to his work at 12:15. Anyone close to Jeremy could hear him humming to himself. A quickly timed, happy tune that Jeremy himself had thought he had forgotten. A song about a girl. No one was close enough to hear him, of course. Jeremy appreciated his semi-isolation from his coworkers, created by three filing cabinets and a printer. He was the only one on this side of the office. He was also the only one with a date tonight.

At 5:00, Jeremy left work and walked straight home. He opened the door and closed it gently behind himself. His smile was gone. In its place, a nervous frown twitched. His eyes wavered with fear. In the time it took for him to walk home, Jeremy had envisioned 83 ways tonight could go horribly wrong. He knew that at least 34 of them were likely to occur. Those 34 were all based on him saying something foolish or knocking something over. The rest were more fantastic. Car accidents, nuclear warfare, an angry gypsy woman cursing him.

Jeremy had sweat though his first shirt. The one he had laid out for the night ahead was still dry and pressed, but now it looked wrong. It was nowhere near the classy, soft shirt he had thought he grabbed that morning. It seemed tacky and starchy. Jeremy couldn't get comfortable in it. He removed the shirt and showered again.

At 6:15, Jeremy put on his third shirt of the day. It was a light blue. So light, it could almost be classified as white. Jeremy tied a half-Windsor knot. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was about to change again, when he saw the clock. 6:25. He would be late if he didn't leave now.

Jeremy fidgeted in the backseat of his cab. He worried that he had overdressed. He shouldn't have worn the tie. He should have just worn a T-shirt. But Jeremy did not own any T-shirts that weren't meant to be worn under a button up. He frowned into his watch. 6:45. He hoped he wouldn't be late. He hoped she would be there.

At 6:55, Jeremy got out of the cab and payed his driver. He walked around the block to the door of the Sunrise bar. Lena was there waiting. She was in formfitting, dark wash jeans. A shirt that seemed to be both formal and casual flowed over her torso. She was leaning up against the wall of the building, one sneaker-clad foot resting on the sidewalk, the other joining her back on the wall. She looked at him.

Jeremy felt something inside of himself melt when he saw her smile. It was so effortless, so smooth. Like breathing, she smiled at him. Lena walked to meet Jeremy where he was frozen. Her hair, again, seemed to defy gravity

"Fancy seeing you here" She said to him, resting her hands in her pockets.

"I come here almost every night." Jeremy said, mesmerized by her hazel eyes. "I am a violently boring person"

She laughed and Jeremy swore that he could have died happy on that sidewalk. Her teeth were perfect. White, clean, and even. Her freckles danced on her cheeks to the music of her giggle.

"Well, hopefully you still know of a place to eat?" She asked, smiling into Jeremy's soul

Jeremy froze. He had been so excited that he had forgotten to figure out a place for them to eat. He confessed this to Lena with more embarrassment than was needed. Lena smiled. This man she had come across was nothing like anyone she had ever met. His slightest motion was dripping with accidental charm. He was unaware of how much he affected her, she knew. He had to be unaware, for that was part of the charm.

"It'll be an adventure" He said "There's a restaurant on every block in this city, we're bound to find one that will take our money."

"Lead the way" Lena laughed, as she slid her arm into his.

Jeremy blushed. He couldn't help himself. A beautiful woman was on a date with him. A beautiful woman who had put her arm in his. He smiled. Wider than he had all day. Wider than he had in years. He was a child again. A child on an adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lena stepped out of the shower and onto the small towel she had designated as a bath mat. A small bead of water rolled down from her left side burn down to her hip. It did not go any farther, as Lena had begun drying herself. Her soft, lime colored towel caressed her legs and did its best to absorb every single drop. A record was playing. Lena wasn't listening.

She was far too distracted. She had to plan and prepare. She never had to before when she went on a date. The most planning that had ever gone into a night out with a boy was deciding on a movie time. But that was back in year 12. Lena had driven. She remembered the boy she was going with trying not to look like he was holding onto the door handle for dear life. She had always been a reckless driver. She always had a sneaking suspicion that if the car was going fast enough it would really fly. It did levitate after all.

She assumed that her constant hunger for speed is why she became a pilot. When wind resistance was the biggest opposing force, it was easy to disappear in a flash. She always wanted more though. That's why she volunteered to be the first slipstream pilot. That's why she had to wear a harness. That's why she had to plan for dates now.

She had tested her time limit before. 6 hours and 12 minutes could pass before she started to fade in and out of time. Her harness had been broken before, and this buffer had saved her every time. She was always able to reach Winston or a spare harness in time.

Tonight, she gave herself 5 and a half hours before she needed to return to her apartment. She couldn't risk being lost in this era. No one would be able to bring her a new harness if they hadn't even been born yet. So, 5 and a half hours. More than enough time, she thought.

Lena had come close to her time limit last time they had been together, though. She talked with the man about jazz and lost 3 hours to him. She had made it back to her apartment with a half hour to spare. Too close, Lena had decided.

As she dressed herself, a song played from her record player. Lena smiled, as she remembered the man saying that this song had been one of his favorites. She listened as she reached into a drawer for her underwear. The woman singing had a voice that sounded like Louis Armstrong. As Lena secured her bra, she sang along.

 _"Maybe he's not much, just another man_

 _Doing what he can_

 _But what does she care..."_

As the song continued, Lena made her way over to one of the temporal anchors placed around her home. There were 8 in total, at least one in each room. The one Lena approached, however, was considered to be the central control. The others received and relayed information to and from this one particular anchor. Any one of the anchors could take its place, in the event of a shutdown or other calamity. They were all built equal, and were set to the same settings. The one on her coffee table was delegated as the leader, though.

"Hello, Atlas." Lena said affectionately to the anchor. She thought the name was fitting. "Time to go."

She opened a small panel on the side of Atlas' chassis. Atlas, and the other anchors, were smooth, white cylinders. They tapered slightly towards the top quarter until they cut off at a small hole. From the hole, periwinkle energy flowed. Small, never ceasing wisps of pure chronal power. Inside of each of their panels was a small touchpad, the same color blue as the energy that it excreted.

Lena's thin, controlled fingers adjusted the parameters that Atlas had been set to. If Winston knew of her tampering with his work, he wouldn't be pleased. He always worried about her. But sometimes, life called for a little adventure. A little escape.

After she finished entering all of the details, she replaced the panel covering. Nothing had changed inside of the apartment. But the skyline outside of the window was different. Lena stood and made her way to the door. The hallway outside had decayed as she went back in time. She had been extremely lucky when it came to her traveling. Her exact apartment building had not only survived the omnic crisis, but her specific unit was to remain unoccupied for the next five years.

She made her way down the shabby steps and onto the street. She coughed. The air was so much cleaner in her time. The cars here still drove on the street. She hailed a cab and made her way towards 63rd and Plateau. The cab ride took eleven minutes. 5 hours and 19 minutes.

Lena arrived before Jeremy did. It was 7:54. She smiled to herself. Always early, never late. She decided to wait outside. She liked looking at these prewar buildings. The prewar cars. The prewar people. So simple, their lives were. Their clothes were sturdier and yet, cheaper in construction. Their cars were far too heavy. Some could only reach one hundred and twenty miles per hour. A joke, as far as she was concerned.

As Lena looked at the cars, someone rounded the corner. It was Jeremy. He stopped where he stood and looked at her. She giggled. He was wearing what looked like a white shirt, but on closer inspection, was a very light blue. He had on a simple black tie. He looked good. He also wasn't moving.

Lena decided to walk up to him and begin their conversation.

"Fancy seeing you here, Love"

She saw his eyes light up when she said love.

"I come here almost every night. I am a violently boring person"

Lena couldn't help but laugh. This man in front of her was such an oddity. His shirts were cheap and efficient. His eyes were green and sad in the middle and swimming with curiosity. His hair was short and brown. A small bead of sweat rolled down his left temple.

"Well, hopefully you still know of a place to eat?" She asked, studying his eyes further.

Jeremy's pupils dilated. The bead of sweat was joined by another. His eyebrows lowered and so did the rest of his face. His right hand brushed the back of his head, as his left entered his pocket. He shuffled his brown dress shoes against the sidewalk. Were those buckles on his shoes?

"I actually forgot to figure out a place to eat" He said, with more embarrassment than was needed. "I was so excited and in disbelief you said yes, that I didn't think that far ahead."

She smiled. Wide. Jeremy had to say something. She was here after all. 23 of his fears were then and there disproved just by that fact alone. But he was still blowing this interaction, as far as he was concerned. He had to say something.

"It'll be an adventure." He said, internally cursing himself for using the word adventure. "There's a restaurant on every block in this city, we're bound to find one that will take our money."

Lena laughed. His charm had hit her again. Plus, she had appreciated his use of the word adventure. She loved adventures. Before she knew what she was doing, Lena found her arm placed in the crook of his left arm. His hand quickly left his pocket and rested in a more chivalrous position.

"Lead the way." She said, gesturing to the city at large.

They smiled at each other. Tonight was an important moment. A moment that would be joined by many. Tonight, they would speak, laugh, frown, and point. She would ask him what certain buildings were, and he would gladly answer. He always would have an extra fact about whatever she asked. From boats to streets to the food on her plate. Tonight was an important moment. And they both would try to make this moment to last an eternity.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"And what's that one?" She asked, pointing to a large brownstone.

"That's just a regular apartment building. But, I think one of the tenants runs a daycare, because I see a lot of kids and a very tired lady any time I come by here in the daylight."

"And that one?" She asked, after her giggle had trailed off.

"Ray's pizza." Jeremy answered "You know, apparently, there are more than 50 Rays. And it's not a chain."

"No?" She asked, turning her face to look at his profile."

"Nope. Just a lot of guys in this city are named Ray."

A smile broke his face and Lena followed suit. From this angle, Lena could see his jawline clearer than she had before. It was solid. Not chiseled like the majority of the men she knew, but a solid jawline. He had a slight overbite.

"Do you want to try some of Ray's famous pizza?" She asked, keeping her mouth open after her question. Her smile, mixed with another giggle, closed it for her.

Jeremy didn't say no. He couldn't have even if he wanted to. She could look beautiful doing anything, he assumed. Brain surgery or tax returns or sanding a birdhouse. No matter what it was, Jeremy had the sneaking suspicion that she would take his breath away. He smiled at her and nodded. Then, Jeremy opened the door to Ray's pizza.

"Now," she asked, after they had been served "Why do you Americans fold it?"

Jeremy laughed and lifted up his slice of peperoni.

"It's just efficiency." He responded, demonstrating. "You can hold it easier, there's minimal grease dripping, and you're guaranteed to get a good bite every time." He took a bite. "Also, not every American does that. Some get offended at the mere suggestion that they should fold their pizza."

"Is it a sore subject in this fine country of yours?" She asked, tilting her head down, but continuing to look right into Jeremy's eyes.

"It is. People from Colorado put honey on their crusts, or so I hear. Every single man, woman, and child across the whole nifty fifty has their own input on pizza eating."

Lena laughed. Did this man know everything? She could probably ask about the salt shaker to her right, and he would have some extra fact. And it would come packaged in an awkwardly charming way of speech. No one said nifty except for the man sitting across from her.

Lena smiled and folded her pizza. She leaned in and took a bite. She practically melted in her seat.

"How can it be this good?" She asked, her mouth still full.

"It's how they make the dough." Jeremy said "The water around here is really good for it. It's also why the bagels taste so good."

A fact for everything. Lena wolfed down the rest of her slice. Every bite was better than the last. Jeremy watched her as he absentmindedly ate his own. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way she almost licked her lips after each bite. The way she would see a pedestrian outside the window and intently watch them as they moved across the sidewalk. The way the bridge of her nose would crinkle just a little every time she smiled. Each a thing he hoped never to forget.

After they finished eating, Jeremy paid and they continued to walk. The sun had completely set and the moon was well into its journey across the sky. They had only spent 45 minutes in the restaurant. Lena had 4 hours and 24 minutes until she would have to call it a night. But that was still plenty of time.

They walked into a park. Only a few other people were out. Streetlights emitted a dim, yellow glow that bathed the concrete walkway. The grass glistened. So did Lena's eyes. Jeremy continued to steal glances whenever he could. They were brimming with wonder and curiosity.

They had stopped walking together. Instead, Lena would run ahead to inspect something or stop and read a sign or look at another couple walking. She always had questions. She always smiled once Jeremy told her the answers. It made him never want her to stop asking questions.

Things that he had accepted long ago as commonplace were now elevated to miracles. That car is older than he is. The subway comes up here and then again 8 blocks away. The windows of that building are triple paned. That one is where he works. That window. Right there. That's his.

Lena frowned at the building. It was thoroughly unremarkable. She couldn't believe that the man who stood next to her worked in a place like that. She looked at him. Jeremy's eyes were still on his window. She thought back to his remark about being a violently boring person. She wondered if it was a joke, or if that was truly what he believed. Then, something behind him caught her eye.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked, a smile creeping into her voice.

Jeremy turned to see what had piqued her interest. In a small clearing, an old, battered, upright piano stood. It had many layers of paint on it. The newest being some sort of mural of stars. Lena ran towards it. She inspected it from every angle, her smile only growing.

"Yeah, the city set these up in an effort to bring art to everyone."

"Can you play it?" She asked looking up at him, her eyes exploding with excitement.

Jeremy balked "Oh, I'm not sure. It's been years since I've played any instrument."

She looked at him again. Jeremy couldn't say no. He sat down at the bench. Lena sat on top of the piano. She looked over her right shoulder. Her eyes met Jeremy's. She grinned down at him. He rested his fingertips on the keys. They coaxed a basic arpeggio as he tested out both the piano and himself. Then he began to play.

" _It's not the pale moon that excites me._

 _That thrills and delights me…_

Lena caught her breath. He was a surprisingly good singer. And she hadn't expected a song like this. She was anticipating a joke or a few clumsy chords or another fact about the city. The man calmly playing for her was doing none of those things. He was making an old, out-of-tune piano sound as though it was in a music hall and a bar and alone in a park. All at the same time. He looked her in the eyes as he sang the last line. She smiled.

Jeremy smiled as well. He looked back down at the keys as he finished the last of the accompaniment. He hadn't played piano in years. Not since he had first gotten his job. He had been too busy to play anything at all those first few years. And he just never started again.

But tonight, it all came back to him. He played more songs for her. She sang along to some, just listened on others. Passerby lingered and smiled at the two of them. Jeremy had never felt more at home than at this moment.

After an hour had passed, Lena and Jeremy continued to walk. She had put her arm back into the crook of his. He had insisted on walking her home. Jeremy tried to make it seem like he was a gentleman. Really, he just didn't want to say goodbye. They walked for another half hour. She didn't live too far from his own apartment building.

They stood outside of her building. Lena had made it back home with plenty of time to spare. She could still spend 2 hours and 39 minutes with him. She was glad her time limit wasn't being tested again.

They stood outside of her building. Jeremy shuffled his feet. He had grown up believing that's what people did when they felt awkward, and it became a natural response over time. He scratched the back of his head as he looked into her eyes. He had to say something. He couldn't let this night end.

"I had an amazing time" He decided on

"I did too." Lena smiled.

"When can we do this again?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to message you when I know."

"Okay. That sounds good."

"Yeah"

They stood outside of her building. 2 hours and 37 minutes left. Jeremy shuffled a little more. Lena smiled in a more sheepish manner. They laughed and then stopped.

They were kissing outside of her building. Jeremy had pulled her in close. His left hand was on her lower back, his right, on her cheek. Lena's arms were wrapped around his shoulders. Neither could remember the last time a kiss felt this good. At separate times, they both came to the conclusion that a kiss had never felt this good. Once they both realized this, they pulled away and looked at each other.

"Would you like to come inside? Have some tea?"

"I would like that very much."

They kissed again.

2 hours and 23 minutes were left when Lena brought Jeremy into her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Life could be beautiful. Jeremy had forgotten. He truly had. The last two months of Jeremy's life had been the worst he had ever lived. The words he spoke had not exceeded the words he typed. As far as he could tell, nothing was keeping him moving forward. It just seemed to be habit. The engine had stopped, but the car was still coasting. Moving further downhill. Gaining speed.

But he didn't crash. Or, if he had, she had pulled him out of the wreckage. Maybe he was unscathed. Maybe she had nursed him back to health. Maybe he died and this was heaven. Maybe it was a dream. But he knew she was real. He had felt the warmth of her lips pressed against his. The air pushing out of her nostrils onto his upper lip. The gentle pressure of her arms wrapped around his neck. Definitive proof that the woman now listing off her tea variants was real.

She had changed outfits. She was in a yellow tank top that was both tight and baggy. Tight at the top and loose at the bottom. It was made of ribbed cotton. The vertical lines made a slight parabolic arc when they reached her breasts. Jeremy couldn't tell if she was wearing a bra. He quickly looked away from her chest after he realized this was the third time Lena had asked what kind of tea he wanted.

Lena giggled at the man in front of her. Was he blushing? She shook her head, ever so gently, as she returned to the tea. Earl grey for both, then. He had been looking at her body. No. She was used to men looking at her body. She had gotten used to it. This wasn't looking. This was analyzing. His eyes looked like someone at an art museum's. As though he was trying to decipher the hidden meaning the sculptor had intended. She had never felt more beautiful.

She turned her back to him as she began to prep the kettle. It was her mothers. And her mother's mother's. This one kettle had been in her family for over a century. Or, while she was here, a little while under a century. She thought about her mother being a young woman, making tea for a boy. Perhaps her father. She smiled at the thought.

She was wearing soft, blue pants. These pants had the same sizing that the shirt had. Tight at the top, loose at the bottom. They looked to be made of some sort of fur. Some synthetic creature with brandeis locks that had donated them to create this one pair of pants. The legs of the pants spilled into ripples along her ankles. Her thighs played against the fabric. Pushing and stretching them one second, absent and relaxed the next. He had to look away before she noticed him.

Lena watched Jeremy turn away. She had been looking over her shoulder at him since she had turned on the burner. She couldn't explain why she liked to look at this man so much. He had so much inside of him that he worked hard to keep inside. His eyes burned with observation. He was practically scanning her apartment. His fingers were moving again. Were they still playing the piano in the park? Or were they typing a report about her plants? Or perhaps he was just getting impatient.

She had to get closer. He noticed her movement immediately. His eyes darted to hers. He smiled. It was so gentle, so true. Like a child seeing a friend. Honest, real joy. Her heart almost broke. She couldn't help but smile back at him. Her left hand rested on her table. She rested her body weight on it and looked at him. He still had his tie on.

They looked at each other. Their eyes began a routine; flowing, hungry, motion followed by a long pause, enchanted by some new detail they hadn't noticed before. The way the overhead light made her hair shine. The way his fingernails seemed to be out of a magazine. The way her shoulders moved just as gently as she breathed. The way he squinted at her freckles. Her slim wrists. His sloped shoulders. Her smooth collarbone. How smooth his face was. Her lower lip. His slightly crooked nose.

They kissed. Softly, this time. Neither could say who made the first move. Maybe it was Jeremy. Perhaps Lena. The truth was, neither did. They moved in unison. They kissed just how it was. Simply a natural continuation of their previous moment. They held their kiss for a however long it took for the kettle to remind them where they were.

Lena moved to finish making the tea. Jeremy shuffled in his seat. He had never been this lucky before in his life. A beautiful woman like this would never talk to Jeremy under even the most fortunate circumstances. But there she was. Smelling like a dream. Pouring milk into their tea. She set his mug in front of him and slid a small, lidded cauldron towards him. He opened the top. Sugar cubes.

"Thank you for the tea." He said, breaking the silence.

"Of course, love." She said, smiling. She closed her eyes when she smiled.

"This is a very nice apartment." He said, grasping for conversation topics "I like the décor. Are those air fresheners?"

Lena looked at what he was gesturing to. Atlas and his siblings.

"Yeah. I like a clean atmosphere."

He smiled at her. She smiled at him. They kissed again. Jeremy was thankful for many reasons. Chief of which being, he didn't have to come up with a conversation topic. He could just kiss her. He leaned in further. Lena broke the kiss. She looked at Jeremy and bit her lip. Had he made some mistake? Why had she stopped?

"Come on" She said, grabbing his hand.

She led him down the hall. The last door on the right. She opened the door and continued to lead. Moonlight and city energy cast a slight glow from the window. There was a closet across from him. A small vanity to his right. Next to the vanity was a small laundry hamper that had the corner of a blouse peeking out. To his left, a large bed. She had taken him to her room.

The fell onto her bed together. They kissed. Hard and passionate. Glaciers could melt from the warmth between their lips. She grabbed his tie. His crisp, half-Windsor knot was undone and tossed to the floor. Her fingers nimbly undid each button of his shirt. It joined the tie. Jeremy's fingers found the bottom of Lena's tank top. He lifted. She was wearing a bra after all. Her shirt joined the rapidly growing pile at the foot of the bed. His undershirt followed. The next thing to land on the pile was a plain, red bra.

Jeremy stopped to look at her. She was unnecessarily beautiful. He would have been enraptured by her if she was obese and 5 feet tall. Instead, she was perfect. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She kissed him, and pushed him onto his back. Jeremy rested his hands on her back.

It was so smooth. He ran his hands up and down the length of her spine, his fingers skating across her thoracic muscles. Every inch of her skin was held taught across well-earned muscle. Her hands moved across his chest. He was more muscular that she had thought. Under the mask of an ill-fitting dress shirt, a decently carved man lay. He was by no means the strongest person she had ever been with. But his gentle, controlled motions were already better than anything she had ever felt.

His thumbs made their way to her waistband. He held them there, waiting for a sign. Lena broke the kiss and nodded. Words would only be redundant at this point. They were at a level of communication neither had experienced, nor thought possible. Her soft, blue pants joined the pile. Followed by his.

For a long time, the two kissed and did nothing else. Jeremy was still wearing his briefs. Lena still had a pair of panties on. They kissed and let their hands explore the way their eyes had earlier. His arms were so much stronger than they looked. Her hair on the back of her neck was only an inch long. His face was even smoother than it looked. Her piercings were cold and smooth in her ear.

Jeremy lifted himself up onto his elbows. He lifted Lena up and placed her on her back. He kissed her lips. He kissed her cheeks. He kissed her neck. Between her breasts. Her bellybutton. Lena's panties joined the pile. Lena tasted amazing, Jeremy thought. He let her flavor spread over his tongue, savoring the taste. Lena began to breathe heavier.

Jeremy felt Lena's left hand on the back of his head. His knees scratched against the carpet. He placed each hand on her rear and pulled her closer into himself. She gasped. Her right hand lifted to her face. She bit on the first knuckle of her index finger. Jeremy's right hand gently traced its way towards where his mouth was.

Just one finger at first. She moaned. Jeremy moved his tongue up higher. To the small mound of nerve endings no larger than an eraser. His tongue moved in circles. Her hips rose. Two fingers. She was louder now. Her fingernails began to dig into his hair. He smiled as he continued his routine. Lena's right hand was clutching her comforter, wrinkling the blanket she had washed just a few days ago. Jeremy's boxers finished the pile.

He climbed back onto the bed. Lena watched him. He looked almost like a panther in the darkness. Natural. Powerful. He positioned himself in between her legs. She grabbed his head and pulled him in to kiss her. He entered her. Lena broke the kiss. She moaned, eyes closed. Jeremy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

She was so smooth. They moved together. She kissed him. He kissed her. His hips moved. Her hips moved. She moaned and clutched his back. He kissed her neck and pulled her close. There was no air between their torsos. They had pulled each other close and were trying to get closer still. Her nails had left marks on his back.

After some time, Jeremy's movements began to speed up. He went deeper, faster, harder. Lena was taken by surprise at the fact. She didn't expect this kind of stamina. He was amazing. She grew closer and closer to climax with every single motion he made. Her fingers gently moved across his back.

They came together. After the fact, he stayed inside of her. She had hoped he would. He felt good inside of her. It felt right. They breathed heavily, while looking into each other's eyes. He smiled. She giggled. He had to kiss her again. It felt too good to pass up any opportunity to do so. He fell out of her and lay on his back. Lena leaned onto her right shoulder, her left arm cascading over his sweat covered chest.

She rested her head on him. He cradled her in his left arm. They kissed once more. The sweat dried as they began to breathe softer and softer. A car honked. Their tea cooled in the kitchen. She adjusted against him. Atlas hummed quietly before emitting a soft beep. The condensation on the inside of the tea kettle formed drops and joined the rest of the water. Jeremy unconsciously pulled Lena closer. They were warm.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was 6:30 in the morning. An alarm went off in a small, stark apartment. The alarm went unnoticed. No one heard the rhythmic buzzing. No one touched the snooze button. The alarm blared for exactly one and a half minutes before it turned itself off. The clock returned to simply displaying the time.

The clock's owner was asleep. He was sleeping better than he had in years. There was a woman lying on him. The clock had never met this woman and wouldn't for quite some time. But the clock had seen the affect she had had on its owner.

The clock had spent the day before watching its owner try on 3 shirts before leaving. The clock watched his owner smile like he never had before. The clock was happy for its owner. But it was confused when the owner wasn't there to greet the clock. It didn't worry. The clock just began to count the minutes until the owner returned

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

A car honked. Jeremy turned over to rest on his left shoulder. His eyes opened out of habit. Years of a routine had trained him to be awake at this exact minute. For a moment, Jeremy couldn't comprehend his surroundings.

When someone wins the lottery, they don't realize it right away. They finish scratching the lead flakes away with a penny. They let the television announcer finish his sentence. They look down at the stub of paper in their hands. They read the ticket. They re-read the ticket. Their eyes widen, and they smile.

Jeremy's reaction to what he saw was similar to this. He looked at the shades on the window, and the hint of light beginning to peek out from under it. He looked at the laundry hamper that had the corner of a familiar blouse peeking out. He listened to breathing that wasn't his own. Then he looked at her.

She was still asleep. Her face was free of any marks of stress or worry. Not that it had been the day before. Still, Jeremy was keen on seeing her as physically relaxed as she could be. Her lips seemed so small. They were still in the ghost of a smirk. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but Jeremy couldn't seem to find a difference in her appearance from any other time he saw her. She didn't need makeup to look beautiful.

Jeremy looked at her for another nineteen minutes. He was studying every single feature of her face. He was afraid that he wouldn't ever see her again. He wanted to remember her. So that way, when she inevitably left him, he could still see her as though she hadn't left at all.

Unbeknownst to Jeremy, with every pore of Lena's face that occupied his memory, a moment with Stella was lost to his subconscious. His natural reaction to his cerebral cleansing was to smile. He didn't know why he was smiling. He couldn't put his finger on what he was feeling. The word had long been a stranger to Jeremy. For years, it had been an adjective applying to others, not him.

The word was exultant. Meaning triumphantly happy. In the twenty minutes he had spent looking at the sleeping woman beside him, Jeremy had undone years of mental blockage. With every breath she took, her nostrils flared slightly, almost imperceptibly. With every breath she took, Jeremy's shackles became undone. Jeremy didn't notice. He was busy.

After another 5 minutes, Jeremy grabbed his underwear and made his way to the bathroom. It was similar to his. But then, most bathrooms were similar to one another. He relieved himself and turned to the sink. As he washed his hands, his gaze turned upwards.

His face was so much cruder compared to Lena's. His eyebrows seemed to permanently sag. He never really looked at his face. It was just something to shave. Another check on his routine. Still, he smiled. This was a face that she had approved of. That she had kissed and caressed. He could still feel her fingers on his face.

He walked back into her bedroom. She was still asleep. The shade was still lowered. Her back was to him now. He must have disturbed her when he got up, he thought. Jeremy remembered how smooth her back had felt. It looked even smoother. He could see each scapula and no lower. There wasn't an imperfection in or out of sight, he knew.

Jeremy decided to repay his gracious hostess. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He would be looking at her until she awoke. And then he would have to pretend he wasn't staring. Which would be very hard. So, he decided to enter the kitchen.

Lena awoke to the smell of food. He wasn't there when she opened her eyes. After a moment to reorient herself, she realized he must be the source of the food. She smiled. She sat up. As she did so, the blanket slipped off of her still naked form. Lena looked down and giggled. She considered giving Jeremy a show, but decided against it as she grabbed her clothes.

"Well now isn't this a treat?" She said as she left her room. "A man who can cook."

Jeremy looked at her. She was wearing her yellow tank top and her blue pants. She was standing in the doorway. Her left arm was fully extended, slinked above herself onto the frame. She was wearing glasses. Jeremy never thought that she would wear glasses. They looked cute. She looked cute.

"A man who can cook eggs" Jeremy responded, gesturing to the pan he was holding.

"Be still, my beating heart." Lena said, fanning her face with her right hand.

Jeremy smiled. It was such a sad smile. His mouth stayed so small, and his eyebrows were still so furrowed. He was truly happy, Lena could tell. But she also saw some hint of sadness in him. As though he was afraid of what might happen in the coming conversation.

She moved towards him and kissed him. She could feel him melt. She was glad she could help. Who was this man that she had brought home? So brutally sad, and yet perhaps one of the kindest people she had ever met. Countless people considered her a threat to their personal security, that she was dangerous. And this man was in a white t shirt and boxers. He had made her eggs. He wasn't scared of her being there, he was afraid of her going away.

"Did, um, did you want to make tea?" Jeremy asked, after they broke the kiss.

"Are you assuming that I have tea with every meal? That that's just what British girls do?"

"No! Of course not. I was just-"

"I'm only joking." She said, pushing him a little as she giggled. "Tea sounds perfect, love."

Jeremy sighed. He watched her pour water into her kettle. He loved the way she said love. He loved the way she said most words. Her mouth was so expressive with every single syllable that escaped her lips. He loved watching only her lips as she spoke. So many words were baptized in her cleansing speech.

But love was by far his favorite word of hers. He looked back at the eggs in his pan. They were cooking well. He asked how she liked her eggs. She said dealer's choice. He smiled. Everything about her was refreshing to him. She began to hum. Jeremy recognized the song.

He began to whistle. Lena giggled as she continued to hum. Her kettle was full. She placed it on the burner next to his egg pan. The eggs seemed to be cooking nicely. She bumped Jeremy with her hip as she continued to sing the song that he continued to whistle.

 _Give me a kiss before you leave me_

 _And my imagination_

 _Will feed my hungry heart_

Jeremy wished he had his trumpet with him. He would have been playing it instead of whistling. But, the only thing he had in his hand was a small, cast-iron pan. So, he decided to whistle as best as he could. When the time came for the instrumental break, Jeremy took to singing doo. Lena laughed at him. Or with him. It didn't matter. Jeremy was just happy to hear her laugh again.

When it came time for her to sing again, she began a Louis Armstrong impression. Jeremy couldn't help but laugh. It was so ridiculous. She moved her arms like a child pretending to be a business man. A 90 degree bend at the elbow, and all the motion in the shoulders. The song was left unfinished. They were laughing too hard to complete it.

The tea was finished the same time the eggs were, and they sat down at Lena's small table. It was round and wooden. Years had caused some flaking of the lacquer that layered the top. But to Jeremy, it added character that was appreciated.

"So, how did you come across Jazz, love?" Lena asked, pointing her fork at him.

"My dad had some old records that he would always play. And then, one Christmas, I unwrapped my very own trumpet. I didn't put that thing down for a month, I don't think. It went with me everywhere. And I just kinda kept playing it from then on out. You know?"

"So the piano isn't your first instrument then?"

"No, I just learned how to play it for theory reasons."

"You could've fooled me" Lena said, smiling as she ate.

"How did you come across this lovely genre?" Jeremy asked, wondering why he used the word lovely.

"My mum would always talk about it as she played it from whatever she could find. The radio, records, tapes. Sometimes, she would take me to live shows and she would pick me up and dance with me, when the song called for it. And then, some nights, we'd drink our tea and listen and she could cry. So, I guess I was always interested in how different it could be. Versatile, I mean."

Jeremy could hear her talk about music for hours. He tried to. But after a half hour, they both finished eating and knew it was time to part ways. She had work she had to do. Jeremy had some forms he still needed to complete before work on Monday. Neither wanted to call it a day, but they both knew they had to.

15 minutes after he had placed their dishes in the sink, Jeremy was fully dressed. He had his tie folded in his front, left pocket. His light blue shirt was buttoned up to the top two buttons. Lena had helped him button it. They kissed a few more times as she did.

She walked him to the door. Jeremy asked when he would see her again, and Lena said soon. He kissed her before he walked out the door. Just as he had promised. She closed the door. She pressed her back to it. She exhaled. She smiled.

Lena hadn't had a morning this nice in quite a long time. She walked to her table, and let her fingers trace the back of his chair. He was a sparkling conversationalist. Even if he did fumble over his words. She thought it was cute. Lena giggled thinking of him saying 'um'.

She entered her bedroom. Her bed lay empty. Only a few hours before, it was full. He was holding her as she had never been held. Kissing her like she had been kissed only in her wildest dreams. He truly knew his way around her body. She wondered if it was because he had been with many women before her. But she doubted it. He was not the kind of man to move from woman to woman.

Lena smiled at her laundry hamper. The blouse that she had bought the day before was peeking out of the corner. When she had changed into her pajamas, she had tossed it there hastily. Lena had secretly hoped Jeremy would've walked in on her changing. But she was surprised to see him sitting on her sofa, hands clasped on his lap. She was also surprised at how much more attractive it was to find him there than walking in on her.

Lena moved to start tidying up. As she crossed to her bedside, she lifted the shade of her window. The sun lit up her room. Lena looked out across the city, wondering where Jeremy could be. Something flew past her window. It was a car. Lena stood frozen for a moment.

Then, she ran out her front door.

* * *

Hey, everyone who reads this.

Hopefully you're enjoying it. I just wanted to say how thankful I am for all the kind words you have been writing and I hope I can keep delivering on your expectations. Feel free to leave a review with and comments or criticisms. And, if you want to recommend this story to your friends, I certainly won't say no. Here's to the next chapter,

Joe


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jeremy was standing on the sidewalk outside of her building. He had taken four steps, then looked around himself. Then he took half a step with his right foot and stood still. He saw so many things he couldn't quite understand. Things were familiar and yet different.

When he was 17, Jeremy had to go back to his childhood home to pick up a box that the then owners had found. The house was structurally the same as when he had left it. But the carpet was different. The walls were a maroon color instead of the yellow he had known. The pictures over the fireplace were of some other family and not his. It was a surreal feeling.

The feeling returned as Jeremy saw his city. These cars were floating, flying even. Some of the people on the sidewalk weren't even people. They appeared to be made of metal instead of skin and bones. Clothes looked softer, cleaner. The air was so much fresher. It was unseasonably warm.

Lena tapped him on the shoulder. The look of confusion in his eyes was so pure. There was no hurt or anger, only confusion. She put her right arm around his shoulders and led him back inside, apologizing the whole way. Jeremy was still reeling. Why were the cars flying?

She brought him back into her apartment.

"I'm so sorry, Jeremy. I didn't realize this would happen. I didn't realize they would automatically change back. I thought we were still okay."

"I'm sorry." Jeremy said, looking at the window. "What is happening?"

She told him. She told him about how his time was far behind hers. She told him about Atlas and his siblings. She told him that she was sorry. She told him not to panic. He listened to every word. When she stopped speaking, she cried.

Jeremy watched her cry for a second and a half. Her shoulders were sloped down in an archway. Her elbows rested on her knees, and her palms were covering her face. Her back was curled like a cat, frightened of something. She wasn't wearing any shoes. Her toenails were painted a light gold color.

Jeremy walked over to her and held her. She tensed at his touch. She had not expected this reaction. She assumed there would be yelling or pointing. She thought things would be thrown, insults and chairs. She looked up at him. Through her tears, she could see his smile.

"It's okay." He said "Really, it is."

"How is it okay?" She asked.

"You can take me back. Same as you got me here." He said, matter-of-factly.

She realized that his words were true. She nodded. Once at first, then vigorously up and down. In her haste, she hadn't thought of how easily reversible her mistake was. But she couldn't settle down yet. He knew so much about her. So much that could be considered problems.

"But, now you know the truth about me and where I come from." She said, leaning back, away from his chest.

"It is a shock, yes." He said, looking up and away from her. "But, uh, that's not too bad. It's a bit like living a few towns away, you know? I don't see why it should stop us from seeing each other."

How could he be this reasonable? So level-headed in this situation. There was no possible way he could have experienced this before. Yet he treated it so casually and comfortably. Like someone had spilled a drink on his shirt. More controlled than that, even. As though someone had just bumped into him, hands empty.

She stopped crying and just looked at him. Who was this man who had come into her life? Everything was taken in stride by him. She clutched the back of his shirt. His eyes widened, and his brow lowered.

"Unless, you don't want to see me again." He said hastily "Because, I understand that. I do, I, I really do. I kinda suck and you're, um, cool… I guess?"

She laughed. She held him close. She smelled his mellow scent. His back was so strong.

"No, I do want to see you again. I really, really do."

"Great. That's really good to hear."

They laughed as they hugged each other. It was an absurd situation that they were stuck in. They both realized it, of course. But they tried their best not to care.

In truth, Jeremy was full of thought. Who was this girl that he held in his arms? He made her eggs this morning. She had made him tea an untold amount of years in the past. She sang as she sat on the piano he played. A piano that probably didn't exist anymore.

A tone played from a room across the hall. Lena recognized the notice. Another mission statement awaited her. She pulled away from Jeremy and wiped her eyes with the palm of her left hand. She let out a sheepish giggle.

"That'll be work. Should I send you back now?" She asked

"Actually," Jeremy said, thinking "I think I'd like to go take a look around, if you don't mind. See how the earth is doing nowadays? Is that alright?"

Lena couldn't find a problem with his request. She kissed him goodbye for the second time that morning. She placed her back on her doorway again. This time in relief. Who had she found? This question rolled around in her mind as she read her mission statement. As she showered. As she dressed. As she put on her harness. It didn't leave her mind all day.

Jeremy had more than one thing on his mind all day. It was as though his life had become a film. And every single frame raised some new question. Why were the cars floating? How were they floating? Were they electric? What fueled the robots? Why was that man holding hands with one? Where were their mouths?

After walking for a half hour, Jeremy found himself at a building that read 'Museum of natural history'. Jeremy remembered the building being there in his time. It wasn't quite as big then as it was now, but he understood the change, at least. After reading the sign, Jeremy realized this would be a perfect place to catch up on what he had missed.

He did not have to pay to get in, as it was not a weekday. The lady behind the counter was nice. Or, Jeremy assumed it was a lady. The robot appeared to be feminine in nature. He tried his best to smile. He tried his best not to draw attention to himself.

He began at the beginning. Mammoths and cavemen. Things Jeremy already knew. He was greatly comforted to have this concrete evidence that the world he had found himself in was his own. There were Native Americans and their mobile homes made of stakes and canvas. There was the gold rush and all of the filthy people flooding Colorado and the Rocky Mountains. There was the industrial age. Buildings that he could see out the window were first constructed in this era.

As he moved on, Jeremy came across a wing that told of something called 'The Omnic crisis'. It was there that Jeremy learned the most. As soon as he walked in, there was a holographic screen that played a short video. Jeremy was momentarily impressed by the museums layout. His eyes were immediately drawn to the screen. The room was laid out around it. As he thought about this, the video replayed its looped message.

 _"Conflict. As the world teetered on the brink of anarchy, a new hope arose…"_

The video played for perhaps a minute. Jeremy saw a familiar girl in almost every shot. A girl who he knew had a beautiful singing voice. A girl who had a very old teakettle. A girl who had told him she used to work in the military. A girl who was currently at work. Jeremy wondered what work was nowadays.

She had a whole section of the exhibit dedicated to her. So did most of the other members of her organization. But hers seemed to be one of the more popular. He learned what her harness was for. He kept seeing it in the pictures of her and he was curious. He was glad that he had an answer. He was also more confused than he had ever been in his life.

Jeremy left the museum after three hours. An hour of that time was spent learning about Overwatch. The word most people would use to describe the look on Jeremy's face was 'drained'. Jeremy would say he was frazzled. Maybe a little burnt out. But mostly, Jeremy would say he was hungry.

Jeremy walked for a while. He couldn't say how long. At least now, he knew who the robots were. He stumbled across a small park. There was a bench sitting underneath a tree. Jeremy almost cried. He looked to his left. 23 steps away from the bench, there was a small deli.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Occasionally, when Jeremy was younger, a feeling would pervade his whole body. It would hit him at very inopportune moments. He would be lying in bed, ready to sleep when the feeling would smash his skull. Driving to school in the morning, when his chest was crushed. The best Jeremy could describe it was a hunger. A hunger for what?

Jeremy stopped feeling the hunger in college. He couldn't pin down when exactly it stopped. He just knew the last time he felt it was just before an audition for first seat trumpet. In the moment before he played his horn, he felt it. It was in the first breath he blew, pervaded every note of his song. Jeremy played better than he ever had before in his life. He was seated fourth.

Jeremy had worked as a data entry man for 3 years. He did not once question why he worked there. It was stable, it payed well, and he was good at his job. He still played trumpet. When he would get home, he would put his keys on his kitchen counter and go inside a small side room.

The walls were thick with foam. No noise got inside the room, and nothing escaped. On a small stand was an electric piano. It was thoroughly unassuming, and yet the keys had been played more times than it was possible to count. In the back left corner of the room, there was a trumpet.

The trumpet was polished once daily, and played even more. For hours, Jeremy would sit on a small stool in the room and play. Songs he had sheet music for, songs that he had written himself, songs that he had only heard once and wasn't quite sure how they went. Some nights, Jeremy forgot to eat. Some mornings, Jeremy would wake up in the room. He bought an alarm clock for fear of being late to work.

One day, someone from work asked Jeremy if he wanted to go get drinks with him. Jeremy asked why this man wanted to get drinks. He explained that his girlfriend had a friend who just moved to town, and they were taking her out. Jeremy said sure, not realizing it was meant as a date. A date for him and this stranger.

Her name was Stella. She was nice, pretty and blonde. She was also remarkably smart. Almost insultingly so. She explained that she usually comes across as uppity. People assume that she thinks she's better than them. Jeremy said that it was okay. He usually assumed most people were better than he was. She laughed. Jeremy didn't mean it as a joke, but he smiled anyway.

They saw each other quite often from then on. She told him about her work, which had a lot to do with numbers. Jeremy explained that he also had to work with numbers, only his were less exciting. She ordered her coffee with one cream and two sugars. She said that she didn't like the bitter flavor that coffee had, so she tried to lighten it up. Jeremy said he preferred tea.

One day, while leaving his office for lunch, Jeremy decided to look around. None of the restaurants close by his building were as good as he had hoped. One of the draws of the city he called home was the food. Eventually, he found a small deli that smelled like fresh bread and smooth bread. He ordered an Italian sub and payed 10 dollars and 52 cents. He left the unused 48 cents in the tip jar. He wished he had a little more for tip.

He exited the deli and looked around. A little ways to his right was a small, wooden bench. He sat down on it for the first time. The tree that the bench sat under was old and sturdy. A light whisper came from the leaves above as they danced in the breeze. Jeremy smiled and ate his sandwich. He liked this bench.

Some time later, Jeremy finished his sandwich. It wasn't the Italian sub that he had gotten used to, but it was still good. He was surprised to see the deli still in operation. The omnics who now owned it were very kind, and made good sandwiches. The tree he was sitting under had grown since he last saw it. It also seemed to be healing from some damage it had sustained.

He began his walk back to Lena's apartment, his head swimming with thoughts. Where was his sister? Was she still alive? What about Stella? Could people tell that he wasn't from this time period? Did he look as out of place as he felt? Another thought crossed his mind. A thought that consumed him. He had to see if something else was still here.

Jeremy walked for a good few blocks. He had traveled this particular stretch of land quite a few times. But this time seemed to be going both slower and faster than any other time. He both didn't want to know the answer to his question and longed to know more than anything. He finally stopped on a small square of concrete. He looked across the street at a tall, clean building. He scoured the buildings surface with his eyes until his pupils violently stopped moving. They had found their quarry. That window. Right there. That was his.

So many things were still there. Jeremy wondered how much longer they would last. The bench was creakier than it had ever been. The sidewalk he stood upon had been relayed in the time he had been gone. The steel inside the building must be starting to bend by now. Was that even possible? Could it even erode?

Suddenly, Jeremy's pocket vibrated. He looked down at his right pant leg. His phone was vibrating. He was receiving a call. From who? No one who would want to call him was alive anymore. He reached his right hand into his pocket and fished out his phone. The screen read LENA. He immediately answered.

"Hey" Jeremy said

"Hey" Lena responded. She was out of breath.

"Are you done with work?" Jeremy asked

"Well, yes and no." She said. Her breath was still so short. "Could you come to the apartment? Like, now?"

"Of course." Jeremy said "I'm on my way."

He hung up and started running. Why was she so out of breath? Was she hurt? So many questions flooded Jeremy's mind. Who knew how many dangerous situations she got herself into on a daily basis? How did she even do this if Overwatch activity was illegal? Was he dating a criminal?

Sooner than he knew it, Jeremy was at her apartment building, running up the steps. He took them two at a time. She only lived on the fourth floor, so Jeremy figured the stairs would be faster. He was correct. The elevator would have taken another minute and twenty seconds. He made it to her room before a minute was up. He stopped at her door. Something on the doorknob had grabbed his attention. It was blood.

He opened the door. Immediately, he saw Lena. She was resting her right arm on her kitchen counter, her left arm was clutching her side. She was wearing the same outfit he had seen in all of her pictures at the museum, harness included. Jeremy subconsciously realized it was her uniform. She had been wounded.

"Hey love. You got here quick" She said, smiling at him. She was also wincing, but the smile was more noticeable.

"I was just a few blocks away" Jeremy said, rushing towards her "What happened?"

"So, I was flying back, right? 'Job well done' I thought. Well, turns out, some tosser had laid out some kind of trip mine in my cockpit. So, that goes off and jams right into my side here. I finished the flight back here, but it looks like I don't have the proper supplies to get this sorted out."

Jeremy looked at the kitchen counter. Several plastic drawers that were once filled with medical equipment were empty and strewn about the counter. Gauze, needles and bandages were not in short supply. Jeremy wondered why she called him. He was about to vocalize this, when she finished her thought.

"I called you, because I need you to take me somewhere. There's a small safe house just a quick flight away. I can't quite pilot the ship so well in my condition, so I need you to get behind the stick."

Jeremy blanched. He had never flown before. He had barely been in a plane before. He was about to say no, when he looked at her. Her goggles were around her neck, and he could see her eyes clearly. She was considerably paler than when he had last seen her. Her freckles were prominent against her light skin. She smiled at him.

"Okay." Jeremy said "Where is the plane?"

She was strapped in safely, and he had his helmet on. He was terrified. She was bleeding out. Neither of them were particularly well equipped to handle a machine of this caliber. But they both realized it was their best option. Jeremy looked at the planes dashboard. There were too many buttons. There were too many levers. There was a small, singed star on the left of the board. He was sweating profusely.

She was so patient. Usually, she couldn't wait to get off the ground. This time, she took every second to make sure things were prepped. Perhaps it was the blood loss, but she was slow going on this launch. He was taking her instructions well, she thought. Even if he was sweating, he still looked confident. Or as confident as he could look, given the circumstances.

The takeoff was shaky at best, upsetting at worst. Lena laughed. Jeremy assumed it was meant as a jab at his skills, but really, Lena just loved being in the air. The flight was not fast enough in Jeremy's eyes. She was bleeding in the back of the cockpit, and the plane couldn't go fast enough. Lena loved that he kept speeding up, but after a while, she realized it wasn't for the same reasons as she would be speeding up. She smiled at the back of the man flying her jet. Then, she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

Jeremy had never seen the Rock of Gibraltar in person. He had heard about it in a song, concerning whether or not it would crumble. It still hadn't, and Jeremy was glad for it. It was the only direction Lena had given him. He hoped that the auto landing system knew where to go from here. He was busy trying to keep Lena from falling asleep. He had heard that her falling asleep would be the worst thing for her.

"Hey Lena." Jeremy asked, snapping his fingers to get her attention "Where did you get your kettle?"

"Ah, that was a gift from my mum, when she died. It's been in our family for years. Generations, even." She said, gesturing grandly with her arms on the word 'generations'

"Was she a nice lady, your mother?"

"She was the best, love. She would always kiss my scraped knees and feed me well. Had the best taste in music."

"You told me that, yeah. What was her favorite song to sing?"

She began to sing. Even while she was on the edge of death, she sang like an angel. She was so quiet, and yet Jeremy could hear every word. He knew the song, of course, but it felt like he was hearing it for the first time. She had that effect on music. The plane began to land.

" _I can only_ _give you love that lasts forever._

 _And the promise to be near, each time you call_

 _And the only heart I own, for you and you alone_

 _That's all, that's all…_

A tear fell down her cheek. She was so pale. Jeremy opened the cockpit. He lifted her up and began to carry her. She was still singing. There were large, iron double doors in front of him. He ran as fast as he could to them. He pounded on them as hard as he could. They didn't open.

He looked down at the woman singing in his arms. She was so beautiful. Her cheeks were covered in tears. Not all of them were hers. Jeremy fell to his knees, still cradling her. He couldn't think of anything more to do. He sang with her.

" _If you're wond'ring what I'm asking in return, dear,_

 _You'll be glad to know that my demands are small._

 _Say it's me that you'll adore for now and ever more_

 _that's all, that's all."_

They finished the song. They kissed. The two doors opened. Jeremy was still.

Then he sprinted inside of the threshold.

* * *

Hey all,

I'm really excited about what's coming up in the story. I'll also be starting a small side project, so be sure to look out for that once I upload some of it. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. If you do, there's more of what you like coming up. If you don't, my bad.

Joe


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lena Oxton ran her fingers across the leaves of a tomato vine. Her mother could always grow the best tomatoes. They were always so plump and juicy. Even the small ones. Next to the tomatoes, carrots were beginning to peek up from the ground. The soil they hid under had moved slightly.

It had rained earlier in the day. The sun was just setting, and the dark clouds were just moving away. Lena always loved the smell of her mother's garden after the rain. Her world felt fresh and new whenever she could breathe in the clean odor. She wondered if the tomatoes were ready enough to be eaten.

Her fingertips were wet from the droplets that had clung to the leaves. When her hands carelessly rubbed across her jeans, they left a dark streak. Lena was no longer focused on the garden. She was enraptured by the sky.

The shadow of the storm was moving away in the left side of her field of vision. The rest of the sky was of some other variety. A poet might have called the view transcendent. The yellow base of the canvas had been skillfully brushed over with rich oranges and sharp reds. Towards the lower end of the horizon, there was purple. Lena's jaw had rested as far down as it could, and her cheeks were pulled taught in a smile.

Three birds flew across the golden sea that flowed above her. No bird seemed to be in the lead. Rather, they all interchanged positions as they moved towards the horizon. They moved so fast. Within 5 seconds, Lena could no longer see them. She wondered where they went to and where they came from.

She sat down on the stones that her mother had lain out across the back garden. There was a field in front of her that the local farmer would plow every season. She always waved when she saw him, and he waved back. One day, her mother had brought her some lemonade so that she could give it to the old man.

He was very happy at the sight of a cold drink. Lena wondered how he could be so tired when all he did was sit on his tractor. But he was old, so she thought that had something to do with it. They talked for a while as they drank lemonade. She held her glass with two hands so as not to spill. He told her he was glad to live in such a beautiful part of the country. She said she was glad too.

He continued to plow his field until Lena left for training. On her last day home, he was plowing his field. Lena approached the man with two glasses of lemonade. He laughed and twisted the key to his tractor. It rumbled to a stop, and they sat and drank.

"I'm heading off to basic training tomorrow." She said, not looking at the man.

He smiled. "That's good to hear. I'm sure you'll make the whole town proud."

"I hope so." She replied, half laughing. "It's all a bit nerve-wracking, you know?"

"I do, I do." He smiled down at her. "I fought in a few wars my day."

"Did you?" She asked, looking at him. Her eyes moved first, and then her head followed. "What was it like? Basic and then fighting and all of it."

"Basic was hard, and the fighting was harder. It was exciting, of course, but terrifying as well. I much prefer to be here, working quietly." He said, patting his tractor's wheel well.

"Do you think I'll be alright?"

"Lena." He said "If anyone can make us proud, it's you."

They both smiled, and watched the sun set.

Lena awoke to the sound of a whistle. She snapped up out of her bunk and moved to the foot of her area. She held herself stiff at attention. The other trainees were still shuffling out of their blankets. Her hair was short. They had cut it down to 1 centimeter at its longest. Her hair had never been this short. She always wore it past her shoulders at the very least.

The training was hard, excruciatingly so. A two mile long run to an obstacle course that had to be completed in under five minutes. Then hard calisthenics for 10 minutes straight. Then a combination of pushups, sit ups, and stretching your arms out for as long as you could. Then breakfast.

By the end of her day, Lena was exhausted. She had made friends, of course, and sat with them at every meal. Some of them weren't part of her bunk hall, but they were still friends just the same. One night, Lena looked overhead as she made the trek from the mess hall to her bunk. Three planes were screaming across the sky, and yet their engines were silent.

The trainees referred to these jets as 'Barn Owls'. They were for covert missions where stealth was key. They were nigh invisible to radar, moved quietly through the sky and had an advanced chassis that reflected whatever was above or below to the other side. Lena thought they were beautiful planes, but she would never want to fly one. They weren't fast enough.

On her first day in the cockpit, Lena couldn't stop grinning. She had on her flight suit and helmet. Her breathing apparatus was properly secured. Her co-pilot had given her the thumbs up. She was completely ready to take off. She was piloting what the trainees called a 'Thunderbird'. It could break the sound barrier. And on that day, Lena made sure it did.

She made her way towards the superior's office. She assumed she was receiving some form of reprimand. She had flown against her captains orders multiple times, putting her own life in danger. But she got the job done, no matter what it was, in record time. When she entered the building, a tall, blonde man was waiting for her inside.

"Miss Oxton?" He asked, once she closed the door. He was American. And oddly familiar.

"Yes, sir. That's me."

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

He did look familiar. He was tall and handsome. He was very muscular and quite well dressed. The picture of a perfect soldier, she thought. Where had she seen the perfect soldier? Comic books and movies, of course. And then there were all the Overwatch publicity reels.

"Are you Jack Morrison?"

She joined Overwatch that day. She was completely moved into her new bunk before the next night. She had called her mother as soon as she could. It was a very exciting turn of events. She was the youngest person to ever be admitted into their piloting program. But, that was her. The quicker, the better.

After 6 months, they said they had a special project in mind for her. It was a plane that would be able to go so fast it could jump through time. Lena hung on every word they used to describe it. She couldn't believe her ears. The fastest plane in history, and she would be the first pilot. She squealed with delight.

She couldn't stop grinning. She had received a new flight suit and helmet. They were blue and orange. Her new respirator was properly secured. Ground control had given her the okay. She looked to her left at the agents sending her off. She gave a quick thumbs up and a smile. Then, she took off.

It was months before they found her again. A small town outside of Sabha had reported a crashed jet and a wounded pilot. Even once they found her, it was easy to lose her again. She had what her doctors would call 'Chronal Disassociation'. She could see through her own hands at times. They kept her in a small room, covered in metal.

She would be talking to a doctor and then the room would be empty. Another doctor would come in and explain that it had been two days since they had seen her. All she saw was blue light and then an hour or a week would pass. It was maddening. By her count, she had been a ghost for a month before he helped her.

She had seen him before, of course. It was hard to miss a talking gorilla. But, they hadn't talked much. She always tried to get him to talk to her, but he was rather shy. A gentle giant indeed. The last time she ever disappeared, he was waiting for her. He was asleep, but her voice woke him up. He had been waiting there for days.

He had a small harness with him. Two circles across the front and back pulsated with blue energy. He explained that he had made it for her. He hoped that it would anchor her in the present. She slid it on. Immediately, a chill went through her body. Like swallowing a glass of ice water. He finished putting on the straps, and they waited. She stayed with him all night, and was there when they woke up in the morning.

She woke up on a small doctor's table. Winston was next to her. So was the man who had brought her here. They were both asleep. She wondered how long they had been there, and how long she had been asleep. She giggled at the idea of the two of them introducing themselves to one another. Winston stirred and his eyes opened.

"Lena!" He said, leaning forward to make sure she really was awake.

"Hello there. Saved me again, I see."

"Actually, it was Dr. Ziegler. She's here at the base, but had to step out. She'll be glad to see you're awake."

"Not as glad as you, I assume?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Winston smiled awkwardly and then brushed his right hand against the back of his head. He laughed and looked away. His eyes met Jeremy's who had been roused by all the commotion.

"I'll, uh, I'll go grab Dr. Ziegler and give you two some space." Winston said

"I'll see you soon, Winston." She called as he made his way out of the room.

"Some friends you have here." Jeremy said, smiling gently at her.

She laughed. She was so happy he was here with her. She couldn't quite explain why, but she was happy, she could tell. They made eye contact and shared it. He had the makings of some dark bags under his eyes. How long had he been waiting for her?

They said nothing until Dr. Ziegler came in the room. She politely asked Jeremy to leave, and he complied. She watched him walk out of the room and saw so much tension leave his shoulders. He really was here. He really had saved her.

* * *

Hey guys,

In case you haven't seen, I have a new story up. It's an old west AU involving McCree and Mercy. So, if you dig what I do and if you enjoy that kind of story, give it a looksee. We're about to start getting into some fun stuff in this story, and it'll be a good challenge for me to get right. Hope you're looking forward to it,

Joe


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jeremy was sitting at his usual table. He was reading a book that appeared to be larger than he was. The librarian smiled over her glasses at him. She had worked at this elementary school for less than 6 months. Is wasn't yet Christmas break. But once it was, she could say that she had worked there for exactly 6 months. Every weekday, she would always see this boy at 10:30 or thereabouts. She wasn't always there at 10:30, but he was.

After two weeks of noticing this behavior, she asked the other teachers what happened at 10:30. The answer was recess. While the other children were out and screaming, there was this quiet boy. After the third week, the librarian decided to talk to him. His book today was the one he had picked up the previous Thursday. He was almost finished with it.

"How are you enjoying it?" She asked, after she had built up the courage to talk to the 8-year-old.

He looked up. His pupils readjusted themselves. He seemed surprised that there was someone else in the library besides himself.

"I like it." He said after a short pause. His voice was high and soft.

"Yeah?" She smiled at the simplicity of his response. "What do you like about it?"

He looked down "I like how the author uses colors to express his character's emotions. It's not really made clear, I guess. But, the paragraphs that have to deal with emotion use a lot of color related words. Like, this one."

His finger rested on a paragraph on the right page of the book. She re-positioned herself so that way she could see the words. He was right. It took her a moment, but she understood what he meant. The vocabulary was far past what he should've been able to understand at his age. Vermillion was mentioned when talking about the color of a tree's trunk. The passage was about love, she decided.

When the librarian's eyes returned to the boy, he was gazing at her intently. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had studied her this close. In truth, no one ever had, but she wasn't aware of that fact. It was startling at first, but flattering past the first moment. He seemed like a very nice boy.

"My name is Jeremy." He said, looking deep into her eyes. "What's yours?"

"Claire" She said, smiling through the very thick lenses of her glasses.

"You're much younger than any other person who works here. Why is that?"

"Well, I just graduated from college a little while ago, and this is my first job since."

"Did you go to college to become a librarian?"

His words had no trace of venom to them. It was a question with an intonation that betrayed his real age. To any other child, his question would have been 'Why is the sky blue?' or 'Where does the trash go when the garbage men take it?'

It was her turn to look down. "Sort of. I went to learn more about English and literature. Books, I mean. And this was just the only job I could get once I moved back."

"Well, maybe you could teach me about good books?" He said "My regular English teacher doesn't talk to me more than he absolutely needs to."

Claire laughed, until she realized it wasn't a joke. His eyes were filled with light frustration. Mild annoyance at best. He seemed to be used to this form of treatment. So was she. She began to bring him books from home. Whenever he had a question, it was never a typical one. It wasn't about how to pronounce a word, or what a finch was. It was about what era the author lived in, when her husband died, why she seemed partial to three syllable words.

They ate together some days. She would laugh at small jokes he would make under his breath. After some time, he would make the jokes louder. He would smile at her, and she would smile at him. Jeremy would realize years later, Claire was his first friend. She was also the first person to introduce him to jazz music.

Occasionally, Jeremy would catch Claire humming. When he was in fifth grade, he decided that he would ask her about it next time she hummed. He was glad he did. She promised that she would bring her CD player the very next day. And she did. Jeremy couldn't believe that something like this existed in the world.

He had read about jazz, of course. Many books brought the subject up. He had always assumed it was like other kinds of music. The pop music his mom would play, or the hard rock his dad would listen to in the garage. Jazz was something entirely different. Jazz was something he could fall in love with. He did fall in love with it.

Jeremy had also fallen in love with the woman in the bed in front of him. He didn't know it yet, of course, but he knew she felt something special to him. Her blood was still on the sleeves of his shirt. The light blue had been stained by her crimson blood. Over the hour she was being operated on, it had dried to a light brown. His hands were steady, but his fingers rapped on his knuckles.

It had been a stressful day for Jeremy. Many things had happened all at once within the 16 hours that he had been awake. He had been taken away from his own time. The girl he had slept with the night before had almost died in front of him. He had piloted a plane. And he had met a talking gorilla. It almost seemed untrue. But no matter how many times he pinched himself, he didn't wake up.

He fell asleep instead. His dreams were sparse and quickly moved in succession. First, he had a dream about a school of fish in a bright, colorful reef. The coral seemed to be made of neon, it was so bright. Next, he dreamt about walking alone through a deserted city street. Only the yellow light's buzz and his footsteps echoing could be heard. Lastly, he dreamt of a small table with a large book placed open on it. He couldn't reach it, no matter how fast he ran.

Jeremy awoke to the sound of the gorilla's voice to his right. His eyes opened, and he was able to see nothing more than an elbow. The gorilla was leaning forward, left hand resting on the bed. Jeremy couldn't see Lena, but he could hear her.

His eyes moved up the large expanse of the gorilla's arm and rested on the side of his head. The gorilla's whole body shivered as a soft laugh escaped his lips. The gorilla's head turned, and his eyes met Jeremy's. Both of their pupils slightly dilated. Neither knew what to do about their sudden eye contact. The gorilla broke, and exited from the room, leaving Jeremy and Lena alone.

Jeremy watched him leave. He moved like any other gorilla would, but he was so much larger than should be physically possible. Maybe he was some new breed that existed in the future. Or, he could also be a robot. No matter what he was, Jeremy felt a tingle in the back of his neck as he watched the gorilla leave.

Jeremy returned his eyes to the woman in the hospital gown.

"Some friends you have here." He said, smiling gently at her.

Lena laughed, and it was music to his ears. Her eyes were sparkling with energy. Jeremy doubted he could say the same about his own. She looked beautiful in the teal of her hospital gown. Jeremy added it to the list of outfits she could make look stunning.

The color had returned to her cheeks. Jeremy remembered how pale she was when he brought her into the building. He was certain that if he had taken even one second longer, he would never hear her laugh again. He was unbelievably happy that his legs had enough power in them that he was able to run with her in his arms.

The first person he saw when he entered was the gorilla. It was his home, Jeremy learned during the hours they waited for Lena to awake. The gorilla's name was Winston. Jeremy recognized him from the video at the museum. He and Lena were longtime friends.

A beautiful woman operated on Lena. She wasn't dressed for the operation, but she performed wonderfully. She was wearing a simple, grey t-shirt and yoga pants. Her hands moved across the operating table like a dancer's legs. She knew exactly where everything was stored, and exactly what its' purpose was.

The same woman broke Jeremy and Lena's silence. She entered the room in a different shirt, and a long lab coat. A more fitting outfit, Jeremy saw. Her hair was still in the ponytail she had when they had first met. Her voice was coated in an accent that exuded calm into the room.

"Jeremy, yes? I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Lena and I have a few more things to work on." She said as she approached the bedside.

"Of course. Thank you."

Jeremy stood and took one more look at Lena. She smiled, closed her eyes and tilted her head. Her whole demeanor was unreasonably casual. This must happen to her a lot. He trusted her, though. Her smile hadn't lied to him yet. And, besides all of it, Jeremy was tired.

He left the infirmary and began to move around the base. The walls of the whole base were either the stone of the mountain, or hard metal. So many wires ran along the base of the floor and were bolted onto the walls and ceiling. Some were thicker than his arm, others were thinner than a pencil. Jeremy didn't care what they did. He just tried not to trip on them as he walked.

Jeremy wasn't sure where he was walking to. The only direction he had been given was to leave the room. About 10 minutes into his walk, Jeremy realized he probably could have waited outside of the medical bay. He also realized he was lost. He didn't think that the base would be this big, but it far exceeded his assumptions. He wondered how long the base had been in operation.

As he continued wandering, he came across a small door that seemed to lead to the outside. The prospect of a breath of fresh air forced Jeremy to open it. Immediately, the sea breeze greeted him. Jeremy had to hold onto the door for support, it was so welcome. He stepped outside.

There were even more buildings outside, and a small paved road that ran between them. Multiple shipping containers were visible in the distance. Jeremy could easily imagine this campus bustling with soldiers and activity. Overwatch truly had a noble goal.

Jeremy made his way to the Cliffside that never seemed more than a step away. He sat down and let his feet sway with the breeze. The Spanish sea clapped together below him. The white foam presenting a very slow and simple hush that soothed Jeremy to his bones. He couldn't be sure how long he sat there. He just knew that the sun was beginning to set when someone approached him.

"Excuse me. You are Jeremy, yes?" The man said.

Jeremy did not hear the man approach, and was startled by the sound of his voice. He began to assume everyone at this base had an accent. This one was some form of Asian. As Jeremy turned to look at the origin of the voice, he was greeted by a strange sight.

The calves of the man looked to be sculpted of some form of metal. As did the rest of his legs. His entire body was metal, as far as Jeremy could tell. Metal or muscle, that is. His body seemed to be in perfect physical condition. The man was wearing a mask with a bright green visor where his eyes would be. Jeremy wished he could see this man's face.

"Yeah. I'm him. I'm Jeremy. Is everything okay?" Jeremy said, raising himself to his feet. He was the same height as the Japanese man.

"Yes. Dr. Ziegler just asked me to find you and escort you to your quarters while you stay here." The man's voice was warped to some degree. Like speaking into a fan, almost.

"Oh. Thank you."

Jeremy hadn't realized that he would be sleeping at the base. It made sense, of course. He didn't really have any way to leave. Nor was he sure how to get himself back to his own timeline. Jeremy was also sure that the agents of Overwatch were more than a little apprehensive about him. They were apparently all outlaws.

Jeremy and the Japanese man began walking back into the base. His footsteps made a slight clacking sound that echoed along the empty hallways. Jeremy was uncomfortable, but he was too tired to fully feel it. He assumed that there would be a bed in his quarter, and he was glad for it.

"So, who are you?" Jeremy asked the man leading him.

"You may call me Genji." He answered warmly.

"Are you an omnic?" Jeremy asked, unsure if he was being rude.

"No, I am a man with a largely metal body. I was in an accident and Dr. Ziegler saved my life. My master is an omnic, however."

"Oh. I'm sorry if that was a rude thing to ask. I'm, uh, I'm just feeling a bit out of place here."

Genji made a noise that sounded like chuckling.

"I know what that feels like. Not to worry, people here are very friendly."

"Oh good. That's good to hear."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. But Jeremy felt a little more at ease. Genji might not know Jeremy's exact situation, but he seemed to genuinely understand how he felt. Jeremy could understand why. How far was Genji from the place he called home? Was this base Genji's home now? Was it Jeremy's?

The door to the room was simple and, like almost everything else in the base, made of metal. Genji explained that this is where he would be staying tonight and if he had any questions, to seek him out. Jeremy said he understood, and thanked the man. Once he was gone, however, Jeremy realized he had no way of knowing where to find him.

The door slid into the wall as Jeremy approached it and exposed the inner workings of the room. It was a very simple room. The wall opposite him was made of the rock of the mountain. There was a large, thin window carved into it. A bed rested underneath the window, blankets already on it. There was a door to his left. On the wall to his right were three shelves. They were full of different objects. Books and a toy biplane and a few framed photos.

Jeremy approached the shelves and picked up a photo. It was of a woman holding a young child. The child had long, auburn hair that flowed down past the woman's elbow. She was wearing overalls. The woman was wearing a pink sweater and had thick glasses. She was smiling brightly into the camera. The girl was smiling as well. It was a smile that Jeremy recognized.

"Hey there, roomie."

Jeremy turned around. Lena had stepped out of the door that Jeremy could now see led to a bathroom. She was wearing a plain, white tank top with small running shorts. Her eyes were soft and cautious. Jeremy could tell that see that she was waiting for some sort of response from him. He did the only thing he could think to do.

When they broke their kiss, Jeremy looked at her. She seemed good as new. Her smile was as bright as ever. Her giggle melted away all of his stress. He held her tightly in his arms. Whether for her sake, or his, he couldn't say. But she understood that he needed the hug as much as she did.

"It's been a long day." He whispered into her ear. "Do you mind if I hit the hay?"

She laughed and gave him one more squeeze. She helped him unbutton his shirt and set it in her laundry bag. When she turned around, he was shirtless and was sliding his pants down his legs. She saw his necktie slip out of his front left pocket. She smiled and picked it up.

"Can't have this getting wrinkly, can we?"

She hung it up next her clothes. Different tank tops and tight orange pants. There was a temporal anchor in her closet. There were only 4 in this room. She was glad for the times when she didn't need to wear her harness. She didn't miss the cold feeling that ran through her chest when she wore it.

She much preferred the warmth of Jeremy's arms as he softly snored beside her.

* * *

Hey, fam.

Hopefully you're digging the story. And, hopefully you don't mind me talking to you guys like this at the end of the chapters. If you do, let me know and I'll cut down on it. We're about to get into the big stuff, y'all. Hopefully, you'll stick around for it.

Hopefully yours,

Joe


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He was burning. Every inch of him was coated in flames. He hadn't been burning long. He still had hair left. Soon, it was all gone. Turned from follicles to ashes taunting him as they danced above and away. He looked up to find them, but all he could see was flame. Soon, his eyes were gone as well. His skin was slowly chipping and flaying off of his musculature. Soon, only his scorched bones and boiled marrow would remain.

He felt it all.

Jeremy Grose immediately sat up in bed. He was dripping in his own sweat. His breathing was heavy and labored. For the first 5 seconds of being awake, Jeremy patted his arms and legs to make sure they were still there. For the next 23 seconds, Jeremy was confused about the room he was in. At the 24th second, Jeremy looked down and to his right.

The woman lying there was one he recognized. She was the only thing in the room Jeremy could recognize. Her, and the black tie draped in the closet directly in front of him. Jeremy's breath settled in the next 15 seconds. He swallowed a few times and then returned to surveying the room.

The moonlight pouring in from the window to his right soaked the ground and illuminated things in a crystal-clear glow. There was a noise coming from outside. Construction of some kind. The steady ping of metal on metal helped him count the seconds.

He was in her room. He had been gifted his own room, months ago. But every night, he would be up reading, or writing something down. The words would tumble around his head until he was aware of everything but. And every night, she would drape her arms around him and whisper in his ears. Always something harmless. Just one song. Just one dance. A goodnight kiss.

And every night, he would wake up, and she would be the first thing he recognized.

Jeremy Grose was not a man to whom extraordinary things happened. He was a man who lived as simply and as plainly as possible. Prior to meeting her, if you had asked Jeremy what his purpose was in life, he wouldn't be able to tell you. He still wouldn't be able to. But after meeting her, he could at least say that he was working on something.

He gently lifted the blanket off himself. The comforter was dense and cool. Navy on one side, teal on the other. But most things in the room had a teal shade to them thanks to the moon. He was starting to get used to seeing the lights glow across it. Did gorillas really live up there? He could believe it, but at the same time, he couldn't.

He found his pajama pants and the T-shirt he had been given months ago. They were soft, but had an air of mass production. As though, the supplier wanted the army to be comfortable. But not comfortable enough to grow complacent.

The door slid open for him as he left her sleeping. He wanted to stay, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. And he knew that he would've woken her. She had work to do in the morning. He didn't. She needed the rest more than he did.

The halls were empty and cold. Low, fluorescent light illuminated the steel beams that supported and made up the halls. He knew them well by now. They were still unfamiliar, but at least he understood which direction it was to his room. Two lefts, one right, up the flight of stairs, third door on the left. His door had a sticky note attached to the right side of the frame with one word on it.

 _Squatter_

When Jeremy first arrived, months beforehand, he tried his best to prove his usefulness. Unfortunately, there is not much an accountant can do on a secret military base. The AI that ran the base also took care of all the finances. Any number work Jeremy could do; Athena could do faster and more efficiently. So, Jeremy tried to prove his usefulness in other ways.

He always helped carry any crates that came in, but Winston could carry more. He tried to help with the meals, but Torbjorn was a much better chef than he could ever hope to be. He didn't even know where to begin on helping Angela.

Those first few weeks were hard on Jeremy. Both physically and emotionally. He was useless and purposeless. Just as he had been at home. Only now, he was also met with uneasy glances. Everyone on the base understood who Jeremy was, and where he was from. But from the way their eyes followed him, Jeremy could tell they didn't believe the story they had been told.

The story was nothing but the truth, of course. There was no way to lie about this sort of thing. But, every motion Jeremy made was still scrutinized by anyone and everyone. He was sure that every moment he walked in the halls, there was a camera watching him. He was correct.

Athena had been instructed to keep an eye on Jeremy and record everything he did. Barring Lena's room, there were thousands of hours of footage of Jeremy. None of it threatening, but none of it quite trustworthy either. He looked at things too closely. Cared too much about minutiae to not be suspicious.

Jeremy continued to walk to his room. He was at the stairs now. His room wasn't far. He was the only one who lived in this hallway. Jeremy could imagine these halls being filled with active agents coming and going and enjoying each other's company. Now, it was only 6 agents. And one painfully boring individual.

His door slid shut for him. He had grabbed all he needed out of his room. Just the one thing. It was a gift from Lena. During one of her adventures, she had procured it for him. She said she couldn't wait to hear it. For a while, he was happy. She smiled so wide when he played for her. Her dancing was a whirlwind of pleasure and love.

Aside from his and Lena's room, there was one other place Jeremy knew he could be alone. Another few flights of stairs, and he would be there. One night, he had started to wander and found a small patch of rooftop that seemed private. Whenever Jeremy felt alone or insignificant, he would go there. He went almost every night.

He sat down and looked at the stars. He couldn't see very many. 52 by his first count. There were 68 visible, but Jeremy didn't bother counting a second time. He just put his trumpet to his lips and played quietly.

If Lena had been there, she would've sang along. Jeremy would put money on her knowing all the words to any song he could play. He wondered if she would've guessed that the song was about her. He hoped she would. He hoped she wouldn't. He didn't want to worry her. He was glad he was alone. He was glad no one was listening.

But someone was. Through the static of the audio, she heard. Through the surveillance footage, she saw. Through the music, she knew.

This man was alone.

This man was sad.

This man could be dangerous.

* * *

Hey, everyone.

It's summer again, and I have free time galore, so the story is back up and popping. This second arc is going to really add the "Adventure" into the romance/adventure label. I'm glad to be back, and I hope you all are glad to have the story back.  
As always, if you like the story, leave a review. If you don't, leave a review. If you have an idea or something that you want me to know, send me a message.

Glad to be back,

Joe


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She knew where he went every night. How could she not? She would watch him walk out of the room. He didn't know she was watching, but that didn't mean she wasn't. She could feel the loneliness radiate off him. She wished she could help him show him that he could be an asset. But, admittedly, there wasn't much a man in a cheap button up could do for a covert government organization.

Lena woke up to air pressing against her back. The sheets beside her were empty. As was her room. The man who had been there in the night was not there when the sun came up. He rarely was. He used to be. Every morning, he had been there to greet her. The blue of the sky would dance across her window. And his smile would shine brighter than the sun.

They would kiss and she would say "Good morning."

And he would always respond with "It is now that you're awake."

And she would laugh. The first time he had said this, she was unsure of how to respond. He would always do something so genuine to catch her off guard like this. She didn't like being caught off guard, but with Jeremy, she didn't mind.

She loved him. She didn't know it at that time, but Lena loved Jeremy more than any other man she had ever been with. Not that she had been with many men. Lena would be the first person to tell you that she was more focused on the work than with love. But Lena would be the last to tell you that there were nights where she danced alone in her apartment. Record spinning. Her arms outstretched as if held up by an invisible partner.

She was glad to have him, Lena was. He understood her. More than she understood herself at times. And she understood so little about him. Why did he stay with her in this time? He was so lost and so out of place. She knew the rest of the team tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, but they all kept their distance.

Genji did not. Genji was determined to help Jeremy understand why he chose to stay in this place and time. Genji could feel an aura around the man. An aura of loneliness and low self-confidence. Jeremy was a man with no purpose. Genji had wondered at times if Jeremy even knew what it was like, having a purpose.

But, every man knows what it's like to have a purpose. A drive. Even in fleeting, piercing moments. Even a man such as Jeremy. Jeremy had felt the pull of purpose the first time he picked up a trumpet. Any time he had played a solo. Any time he considered Lena's eyes. That was why he stayed. He was afraid that he would never feel it again. He was afraid he would never feel the hunger again.

Jeremy tried to make himself useful any way he could. He kept his room militaristically clean. He knew that his sheets needed to be taught enough to bounce a quarter. There was no clothes or dirt on his floor. Bare as it was, his closet was organized by color. Shirts, then pants. He washed, ironed and pressed them all by himself. If there was any obstruction to any mission, Jeremy was going to make damn sure it didn't come from him.

That was, if there were missions. More often than not, the days of the actual agents were spent on upkeep of the base. Restoring it to what, he was told, was its former glory. But moving boxes from one gated wall to the others did not seem to Jeremy as worthwhile work. He would watch a short man with a long beard weld the same 3 spots every day. The sparks always flew, but nothing seemed to be repaired.

Everyone was just biding their time until something happened. None of them were sure what they were getting ready for. No one knew what to expect. So everyone tried to fill their time. But no one knew what to fill it with.

Jeremy was in a room he didn't recognize. The walls were wet. Not with water. The pungent scent of gasoline filled the room. Jeremy ran to the door directly in front of him. It was locked. His hands slipped from the handle. Jeremy saw that he was wet as well. Somewhere, a voice sounded out.

"Sorry to have to do this, but you understand the risk of just letting you go."

The door opened. One, singular match was tossed in the room. The flame hit the ground the instant the door shut. And Jeremy was burning. Every inch of him was coated in flames. Soon, only his scorched bones and boiled marrow would be left.

Jeremy sat up in bed. There was no more sweat. He had grown used to this dream. Any time he didn't experience it, it returned the next night. With more and more information. But no answers. Why was he in a room alone? Who had put him there? Was it the same voice he heard? Why was it the only thing he could see in his dreams? Every time, there was more information. But no answers. Not yet.

Jeremy got out of bed. He found his pants and shirt. The door slid open for him. He went to his room. He grabbed his trumpet. He went to his spot on the roof. He counted the stars. 56 by his first count. His second count told him that he was only 4 under. He put his trumpet to his lips. The notes came out quiet at first.

And She watched. She had started waiting for him. Against her better judgement, she waited for the man with the trumpet to return. She could be watching a thousand other things more important. She could be sleeping. She could be training. Still, she watched him. And she listened.

His music was unlike anything she had ever heard. Full of passion and sorrow. Her neighbors played music. Her family had, back when she could lay claim to such a thing. But in her adult life, music had been pushed to the wayside. But what she heard this man play, couldn't be described as mere music. It was something ancient. Something powerful. Something that kept her coming back to watch. Kept her coming back to listen.

Jeremy finished his song, and looked up. An audience of one had formed to hear him play. Lena was smiling at him. One arm bent to rub the others' elbow. She sat next to Jeremy and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Still having a hard time sleeping, love?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you could talk to Angela again?"

"Yeah. Maybe. I'll do that in the morning."

Lena could hear the distance in his voice. She worried about him. And she hoped he worried about her. She just wanted this man to have a spark of joy in his life once more. She wondered if it was a mistake bringing him here. Perhaps, she should take him back to his own time. But she knew what would happen if she did. She knew that if he went back, he wasn't safe.

Jeremy wasn't looking at Lena. But he could feel her uneasiness. He knew she was worrying again. He knew that if he told her about the dream, that it would make her worry more. And he worried that if he didn't tell her about the dream, he'd become even worse.

Both of their heads were screaming. Worry and unease. Pain and dedication. Fear and longing.

Jeremy could only think to do one thing.

He began to play. A slow melody. D major. He knew she knew the words. He hoped she'd sing along.

She did.

"Hold me close and hold me fast

This magic spell you cast

This is la vie en rose…"

He played. And she sang.

And She watched. And listened.

And planned.

* * *

Hey gang. Not gonna make another promise about uploading more frequently, but I am really feeling the creative juices. And I finally figured out where I'm meaning for the story to be going. Not to go into some long spiel, but part of the reason I didn't want to continue with this story was knowing that the creators original intent clashed wiht mine in such a large way. I'll probably still continue, just to give the story, and you all, some closure. But I'll continue the work.

As always, if you like it, follow it and leave a review. If you don't like it, leave a review. I crave the feedback. And if you have any suggestions or anything, message me.

See you next year or something,

Joe


End file.
